


Housesitters

by LemonSupreme



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Grief, Heavy Drinking, Smut, Smut in chaps 2-9, Tattoos, charloe - Freeform, no blackout, re-post from fan fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-06-10 00:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6930277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSupreme/pseuds/LemonSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charloe AU – The blackout never happened. Miles & Nora get married. They need a house-sitter and unknowingly invite two different people to do the same job while they will be away on their honeymoon. Bass & Charlie have never met before and are both fighting their own demons. When they meet, they are broken and unsure; but discover that in each other they may have found the one thing that can fix all that is broken.</p><p>This is the last story I need to bring over to AO3.  It's an oldie so you may well have read it before.  I have every intention of doing a re-write of the whole thing at some point (as there are some plot points that I'm unsatisfied with) but in the meantime, I am bringing this one over so that all of my works are posted on the Archive.  I'll make some minor editing changes as I go along, but this version of the story will remain as it was originally published.  If I ever get around to that re-write, I'll post it as well...  as Housesitters 2.0 or something similar.  </p><p>**Complete**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Prologue**

_He can't sleep. He tosses and turns and prays for any rest at all, but it doesn't come. Instead of the darkness he craves, when he closes his eyes he sees only those he's lost. His parents and sisters, his young wife from all those years ago and the tiny baby who never had a chance, and the men he'd fought beside in Afghanistan – the ones who had died while he had lived. What good was a death wish if it was never granted? He stares at the ceiling, hoping for a reprieve from his demons, praying for sleep. Sleep does not come. At some point he'll give up and drink a bottle of whatever he can find, until darkness envelopes him like a glove and he passes out._

_She can't sleep. She hates even going to bed now. It seems like the biggest waste of time. She knows that all she can hope for is a few scattered hours of restless slumber. She is plagued by nightmares. In them she always sees her Dad and her Brother. They are always in danger and always calling for her. In every one of these bad dreams, she almost saves them but ultimately fails. When she does sleep, she always wakes drenched in sweat with sheets twisted around her like a strait jacket, her heart racing, and tears streaming down her cheeks. Maybe she's losing her mind. She's started drinking heavily especially at night. Sometimes this helps. Sometimes it doesn't._

_Sleep is a fickle bitch._

* * *

**Chapter One**

Miles and Nora have been married for less than an hour, but they are grinning and laughing and clearly having the time of their lives.

The ceremony had been simple but lovely. White gardenias are everywhere and their fragrance permeates the banquet hall that is serving as location for both the vows and the reception. Now that the chairs have been moved to make way for a dance floor; the party is in full swing. Miles, being Miles, had insisted on an open bar and the guests have been acquainting themselves with it readily.

Charlie sits on a bar stool, nursing a whiskey. It's her third. She'll probably have a couple more before heading out. She enjoys watching the people dance and drink and chat but she has no desire to join in. She tends to be most content (or as close to it as she gets) when she's alone. Solitude is her only friend these days. Well solitude and liquor. She wasn't supposed to be alone tonight. Jason had dumped her three weeks ago though. He said he couldn't deal with her darkness anymore. She told him it was just as well.

She searches the faces for the one she's looking for and finds him at a table by himself in a corner. He's sexy as hell, maybe mid forties – he's wearing dark grey slacks and a pale grey button down. He has stubble and his curly hair is a little unruly. Somehow the scruffy disheveled look works for him. He's frowning, looking all moody and surly. She's pretty sure he hasn't cracked even one smile since first showing up well after the actual ceremony was over. In her head she has named him "Broody McSexPot" and no matter what catches her eye, she finds her gaze wandering back his way. She isn't sure why he intrigues her, maybe it's the sadness she sees in his eyes, the same sadness she sees in the mirror every day. Maybe it's just that he's so damn hot, she wants to climb him like a tree. She orders another drink, and settles in.

* * *

 

Weddings suck.

Weddings suck and receptions suck and Miles sucks for getting married and making Bass come to this stupid sucking reception. He could be at home in Philly. He could be at home in Philly watching a game and drinking some beers. But no, he's here in Chicago at Miles Matheson's moterfucking wedding. Damn. Bass hates weddings. He knows why. Anyone who knows his history gets it, but he doesn't dwell on that today. He just sits here counting the minutes till he can leave.

He's noticed the girl at the bar. Hard not to. She's beautiful with long wavy hair and a curvy body that won't stop, and she keeps looking at him like he's a fucking buffet. He pretends not to notice, but he does. He's tired though. He's so fucking tired. If he weren't, maybe he'd go talk to her. What's the point though? He's exhausted and would be poor company and probably a disappointing fuck assuming she really is interested. He glances at her again and she's staring and for just a second their gaze holds. Yeah, she's interested. Damn. Tempting, but he needs sleep more than anything and that includes Hottie O'StaresAlot.

What the hell is wrong with him? And why did he agree to come here? Why did he agree to stay for three weeks? This is going to suck.

* * *

 

She sees Miles and Nora stop to visit with Broody before they leave for the airport. She had said her own goodbyes a few minutes earlier. Almost a month in Hawaii, and they can't wait to get started. Broody almost smiles, but not quite. Miles hands him something, then Broody shakes hands with Nora, gives Miles a big hug and leaves. Charlie finds that strangely she is sad to see him go, but doesn't dwell on this.

Shrugging, she orders another drink.

* * *

 

He takes a cab to a small grocery store where he buys bread, peanut butter, apples, eggs, onions, cheese and a fifth of Jack Daniels. He carries his brown bag of goodies the six blocks to where he'll be staying. The fresh air feels good. He lets himself in with the key, puts the groceries away and heads to his room with the Jack and a coffee mug. He drinks most of it while he gazes out the window at a sleeping Chicago. When the bottle is almost empty, he puts down the mug, strips to nothing, crawls into bed and drifts off into unconsciousness.

* * *

 

The bartender cuts her off around midnight. He calls her a cab and she stumbles into it, almost forgetting the address when the cabbie asks. She passes out on the way and he has to get out to shake her awake. She's blitzed and can't count money – just shoves her wallet into his hands, hoping he'll only take the amount she owes.

Charlie falls once getting up the stairs, but eventually finds her equilibrium enough to get through the security doors and beyond. Once inside, she heads for her room. She doesn't bother turning on any lights, stripping as she walks leaving a trail of clothing in her wake. She pees and brushes her teeth in the bathroom before falling into bed. She is out cold before her head touches the pillow.

* * *

 

Everything is hazy and he's pretty sure he's dreaming but this is a dream that he never wants to end. His arms are wrapped around a woman. She is warm and her body is toned and lean. She has long hair and his face is buried in it as he spoons her. She smells of vanilla and whiskey and he's never been hornier than he is right now. One hand is jammed under her body, but the other hand is free to roam, and roam it does. He trails his fingers from her smooth flat belly up to the curve of a perfectly formed breast. He squeezes gently, rolling the nipple between his fingers – feeling it harden into a pebble.

* * *

 

In her dream Jason has asked her to come back to him, and she says no. But Dream Jason says he doesn't understand the word 'no' and begins to touch her.

Charlie loves the feel of his hands on her, stroking her belly and her breasts. She pushes back against him, trying to get closer. The fog in her head makes things seem strange and she wonders why Jason is even here as her subconscious reminds her of their break up. She fights harder against the fog and she breaks through, eyes opening and she's awake.

Sunlight is streaming in through the windows and this is not a dream at all. She is being spooned by someone – who is most definitely not Jason. Panicked she lurches away from whoever this guy is, and she falls to the floor in a naked sweaty heap. Jumping quickly to her feet she turns to look at the man in her bed. Her bloodshot eyes go wide in shock.

"Broody McSexPot?" she mutters. "How the hell did you get here?"

* * *

 

Noooooo, why did she leave the bed? She was so warm and soft and he loved having her in his arms… He hears her say something, but its from far away and he wants her close again. His head is beginning to throb which means he's officially waking up and so he cracks open one eye to see the woman who until moments ago had been in his bed.

He peers out through his lashes and sees it's the girl from the bar at the reception. Hottie O'StaresAlot is naked and sexy and rumpled. Confusion settles in his head, confusion and curiosity and an overwhelming need to get back to what could have happened if she'd just stayed put.

"Why are you in my bed?" she asks, trying to cover herself with the sheet, though in the process she pulls it from him. One of them is still naked and uncovered, but now it's Bass instead of her. He really doesn't care, but he is awake now – lurched from whatever sleepy drunken stupor he'd been in by her question. "No." he says, his voice scratchy with misuse, "This is MY bed."

* * *

 

Her head is foggy with a bitch of a hangover. Could she have brought him home with her and not remembered? Had she screwed him last night and just can't recall it? She shakes her head. No, that doesn't feel right.

She looks at him, now uncovered and completely not caring that he's naked and exposed. He's watching her, hands clasped behind his head. She takes a moment to appreciate the view. Broody is all sexy and ripped and relaxed (well, not ALL relaxed). Her eyes travel up and down and back to the middle where an impressive erection is on full display.

"Focus Charlie" she says to herself. She will not get back in bed with him. Even if her body tells her she should, she won't. Instead she says, "I'm taking a shower." She starts to turn, but glances back. "We'll discuss whose bed this is, and why you're in it after I've had some coffee."

"Fine" she hears from behind the door after she slams it shut.

He makes quick work of his erection since clearly he's not going to be getting any help from her in that department. He wonders how old she is – young, that's for sure.

Sated (at least for now) he grabs his duffle bag and wanders down the hall till he finds the another bathroom. He showers quickly, and comes out wearing an ancient USMC tee shirt and soft worn jeans. His hair is damp, and he is whistling a little. Half way down the stairs he stops cold, realizing that he is actually kind of happy. Happy and rested. He must have actually slept last night. It's a fucking miracle. It has been so long, he'd forgotten what a decent night's sleep can do to a person's outlook. He also realizes he's hungry and goes to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

* * *

 

Toast is buttered, Coffee is brewing and omelets are almost done when she walks into the kitchen. She is wearing a grey tank top and jean shorts. Her legs are a mile long and when she brushes some wet hair out of her eyes he sees a black bra strap fall over her shoulder. Absently she pushes it back up, eyeing him warily.

"Coffee or hair of the dog?" he asks motioning toward the coffee pot. Next to it is what's left of last night's fifth.

"Both." She answers, heading for the coffee pot. "You?"

"Same. Want some breakfast?"

She nods, walking over to the coffee pot. She pulls two mugs from the cabinet and splashes some Jack in the bottom of each before topping them off with hot coffee. She hands him a mug and sits on a bar stool leaning her elbows on the top of the kitchen island, she stares at him – a million questions in her eyes.

He beats her to the first question, "How old are you anyway?" Please say at least eighteen he is chanting in his head. Please say at least eighteen...eighteen...eighteen.

"Twenty-two" she says simply. "How old are you?"

"Forty-seven," he responds, relieved. She raises an eyebrow. He shrugs and smiles. "I know, you were thinking younger."

Charlie tries not to laugh, but he is charming. "How did you get here? I know I was drunk, but no way did I forget bringing you home."

"Home? You don't live here."

"True.  Miles and Nora live here. Nora asked me to house-sit while they're in Hawaii."

"Well isn't this a small fucking world?" He shakes his head ruefully. "Miles asked ME to house-sit. You and I didn't come home together. We just both happen to be staying in the same place."

"And ended up in the same bed…" Charlie nods thoughtfully. "What is your name? I've slept with you after all." She chuckles a little at his amused expression. "You know what I mean… Slept together as in snoring and REM and dreaming. Anyway, I should probably know your name."

"I'm Sebastian Monroe, old friend of Miles'. Call me Bass." Bass tilts his head to the side, looking at her curiously. "And who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Charlotte Matheson. Everyone calls me Charlie. Miles is my uncle." She grins as the color drains from his face.

"Oh fuck me."

"Yeah, about that…"

 


	2. Chapter 2

She is eating toast and drinking spiked coffee, staring at maybe the most beautiful man she's ever laid eyes on. The fact that she saw him naked not long ago (and the fact that the view had been really, really unforgettable) isn't helping break the spell. He's telling her a story about him and Miles as kids, and at first she listens. Bass is funny and he tells a good story. But after a while, she loses track of what he's saying and finds herself just staring at his mouth. She likes the way it moves when he talks. She thinks she'd like to know what else he can do with it.

He's rambling and he knows it but he's pretty sure she's not paying attention anyway. She is sipping her coffee and just watching him. He feels a quickening in his gut, a stirring in his balls. Damnit Miles, why does she have to be your niece? He thinks absently. She's looking at him again and he has to admit he's as confused as he is aroused. Does she want him or not? She had better not be a cock tease. He's too old for that shit. He'll just go home to Philly and not look back. She's staring at his mouth now, eyes all hazy and pupils a little dilated. Damn.

"You need to stop that." His voice is lower suddenly, and the change in tone brings her out of her daydream. She lifts her gaze to his eyes and her heart begins to pound. His blue eyes are charged with desire and also with uncertainty.

"Stop what?" she asks nervously, licking her bottom lip.

He groans, "Stop looking at me like I'm on your menu. That's what. You were doing that last night too at the party."

She raises an eye brow in question, "I was under the impression that you weren't opposed to being on my menu. Not even an hour ago, you were ready to…"

He cuts her off, "An hour ago I didn't know who you were."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You are Miles' niece. I can't fuck Miles' niece." He sounds like he's trying to convince himself that this is true. "Besides, an hour ago when I didn't know who you were, but wanted very badly to have some fun – you ran off like a nervous schoolgirl."

Carefully she puts down her now empty mug. She stands, pushing that errant bra strap over her shoulder and walks around the island to stand in front of Bass. She is so close, he can feel her breath on his chest through the thin fabric of his shirt, but she doesn't touch him. "I am not a schoolgirl." She says simply. Then she stands tall on her tip toes and presses her lips against his. He doesn't respond, but he doesn't pull away either. He's suddenly very curious to see where she's planning to take this. She places her lips close to his. "I wasn't nervous. I was surprised. See the difference?" He nods ever so slightly. Then she's kissing him again. It's soft and light and curious. She opens her mouth and very lightly licks his lips, pressing at the seam, searching for entrance.

He can't take any more of this. Screw Miles. Bass puts his hands on her shoulders and pulls her to him, their bodies flush with each other, he responds to the kiss. Deepening it. Expanding it. He is in charge now. He angles his mouth over hers, searching her depths. This isn't light and sweet anymore. He can taste coffee and butter and just a hint of whiskey. She smells like vanilla and every time her tongue slides next to his, his pants feel tighter. Bass moves his hands down her back, until he reaches her ass, cupping the cheeks and pulling her even closer.

Her hands are at the nape of his neck and she is playing with some curls there, when he roughly pulls her against him and she feels how hard he is. She groans into the kiss and their mouths break apart. They are both breathing heavily. Her hands lower to his chest and she can feel that his heart is beating as fast as hers. Her eyes rise to meet his and the heat there stirs her further. He doesn't even need to say anything, just looks at her with a question in his eyes. She nods and he immediately begins to kiss her again, pushing his fingertips under her tank top and it's off and landing on the microwave, and his mouth is on her throat and she begins to pull at his tee shirt and it's off too. He has two tattoos. One she'd noticed earlier, a big "M" on the inside of his left arm. On the right side of his torso, trailing from his ribcage down to his waistband is another. It is a series of hash-marks. She starts to ask what they mean, but he stops her with his lips.

He can tell she wants to ask him something, but he doesn't want to talk. He wants to bury himself inside her heat and with that in mind, he reaches for her shorts and deftly unbuttons them, sliding the denim down over slim hips, revealing the tiniest, sexiest black panties he's ever seen and an elaborate tattoo of orchids over one hip. "Jesus you are beautiful." He whispers against her ear. She purrs against him like a cat, reaching for his waistband with her fingers. He leaves her to it, watching as she works the button and zipper and then as she carefully eases the jeans down – finally giving his throbbing dick the space it needs to grow. He is kissing her again, her lips are like a magnet and he can't get enough of her. His hand moves down, covering her mound and pushing aside the black fabric, taking note of just how very wet it is. He pushes it aside and begins to explore her slick folds. Sliding first one finger and then a second into her tight center, she cries out and he smiles against her mouth as he begins to work in and out, rubbing and stroking. He bends his fingers and changes the angle and he finds that special spot and she begins to quake as he coaxes her to completion. She doesn't last long, collapsing against him as she comes, gripping his shoulders, digging into his skin. That will leave marks, but he does not care.

Oh God how does he know exactly where to touch her? She's never come so fast or so hard. He has magic fingers. She's coming down from the high of the orgasm and she opens her eyes to look at him. His expression says he's just getting started, and she moans in anticipation. He starts kissing her again, reaching down to work her panties over her hips and they puddle at her feet. Then, as if she weighs nothing at all, he lifts her up onto the kitchen island, pushing a bowl of fruit to the floor to make room. She can hear the bounces of apples and oranges and the clang of the bowl but she only sees him. He pulls her close to the edge. She tries to wrap her legs around him, but he just shakes his head. Pushing her gently onto her back, he puts a hand on each knee and presses them apart. She's up on her elbows, watching him as he makes his way down...

He maintains eye contact, seeing her eyes grow large as he bends and begins to lick and suck at her clit. God she tastes good. His fingers are in her again, stroking her still swollen sex – getting her ready for him and she is ready. She's dripping with it. He stands tall again, pulling on her hands so that she is once again sitting up. She scoots to the edge of the granite surface. This time when she wraps her legs around him, he doesn't stop her. Instead he leans in close and puts his mouth on hers again. The kiss is urgent and filled with need. Both are almost desperate for what's coming next and without further hesitation, he strokes his rigid cock up and down her wet folds. Sure that she is ready, he thrusts into her smoothly. She cries out and he moans. She is so tight. Oh my God she is tight. He can't even think straight. He pulls out almost all the way and pushes back in. He wants to go balls deep but she's so fucking tight. "Am I hurting you?" She shakes her head no, and he crashes his mouth onto hers, once again pulling out before slamming into her deeper still. It takes him a few more thrusts before he's all in. He pauses, panting, "Are you okay?" he asks.

She is shaking and can't speak, but nods.

He asks, "Are you ready for more?"

Again she can only nod. With that, he begins to move again, thrusting and retreating over and over. His tempo is building and soon the sound of skin slapping against skin fills the kitchen. She can't believe how amazing it feels to be filled like this. Nothing ever prepared her for this experience. She doesn't want it to end. Rolling her hips up to match his rhythm, she brings him even deeper. She can feel him slamming into her cervix with each thrust. She is going to be so sore tomorrow, but right now she does not care. She feels an orgasm building, and she lets it come.

Her walls begin to contract around his dick and he moans heavily. He can feel that he's almost there and he cries out, "Charlie, I'm gonna come." He warns her, trying to pull out, but she clamps her legs tight and buries her heels into his ass.

She can't bear to lose that feeling yet. She wants him to stay inside her. She wants to feel him shooting his seed into her core. "On the pill." She moans out and with that she feels him give in and he spasms into her, her core still contracting; she milks him dry. He collapses into her and they both just stay put – sweaty and satisfied as their breathing steadies and levels out. Eventually, Bass lifts himself from her frame, pulling out of her gently. Their eyes lock and he leans in to kiss her again. It's a deep kiss. It says without words what they are both feeling.

This wasn't a one-time thing.

They locate clothing that has been tossed all over. They pick up the bowl and all the fruit and rearrange the counter. They put the dirty dishes in the dishwasher. They don't say anything for the longest time, but they can't seem to stop looking into each other's eyes.

That was amazing. She is amazing. He can't put his finger on what makes her different, but she is. Their eyes meet over and over as they straighten up the kitchen in silence. He feels like there is an entire conversation going on – but without words. There is no way he's leaving for Philly until he's done exploring every inch of her body. If it takes the full three weeks while Miles is gone, so be it.

She's so used to wanting to run away right after sex, that it takes her by surprise that all she wants to do is curl up with Bass and do anything or nothing as long as she can be with him. She's startled by this because for so long she's wanted only solitude and that included after whatever brief (and they were always brief) encounter she may have had with a guy. Nothing about sex with Bass had been brief. He had been thorough and detailed and amazing. She bends to pick up an apple, and she feels some of his come slipping out of her pussy, making her wet panties even wetter. It's a strange feeling, but she likes it. She likes this tangible reminder of having him buried deep inside her. She doesn't know why she feels differently about him, but she knows she's going to want to do THAT again. And again. And again.

Later they find themselves on the sofa, watching old movies and making fun of stupid plot twists, bad acting and fake accents. "That guy is an idiot," Bass chuckles, pointing at the big screen across the room. Charlie is laughing, "Yeah he's a real Paddy O'DipShit."

Bass sits up straight, "You gave him a 'Mick-Name'!" He's grinning at her. "Did Miles teach you that?"

"Yeah, when I was a kid. He would take me to Cubs games and we'd people watch and give them to everyone. You know that game too?"

"Know it? I invented it! I was maybe fourteen, and my kid sisters and I were at a St Patrick's Day parade and we were waiting for things to pick up and the girls were getting restless so I made that game up for them. It was fun. Later I did it with Miles. Hell we've been giving people Mick Names for years." Bass is smiling at his memories.

"I gave you one, you know – at the wedding."

"Yeah? What was it?"

"Broody McSexPot." She chuckles, "Because you know, you were all frowny but dead sexy at the same time."

"Oh yeah?", he grabs her hand and pulls her into his lap, nuzzling her neck. "I gave you one too."

"No you didn't?"

"Yes Hottie O'StaresALot, I certainly did."

They are both laughing and he leans in and kisses her and the world contracts and they are focused only on each other.

An hour later, they are lying on the floor in front of the sofa, naked and out of breath. She smiles at him and he's smiling back. God he is unbelievable. She rolls up to lean on her elbow, looking down at him. "Tell me about your family. You mentioned sisters. What are they doing now?" She is just making conversation, but she swiftly realizes she's said something wrong. His face goes cold, the light in his eyes dims, his smile fades into a thin line.

"I don't talk about my family." He says simply, standing he picks up his jeans and yanks them on commando. He doesn't look at her – just picks up the rest of his things and leaves the room.

He knew it was coming. It always comes. No matter who it is: a drinking buddy, a co-worker, a new lover… they always ask about his family or the war or both. They usually don't know what they are asking – Charlie certainly didn't, and he knows that he owes her an apology. She's a great girl and he doesn't want to hurt her, but he also doesn't want to talk about his sisters or any of the others he has lost. He has to think about it. He has to decide if he even can talk about it, and if he can, he has to decide if he wants to dredge that up. The answer, he's sure, will be no.

He gets his stuff from the room they had 'shared' the night before, as well as the few items he'd left in the bathroom. He takes these things down the hall to the other spare bedroom. It's smaller, but it will do. She probably won't want to see him after the way he just blew her off anyway. Damn. He really likes her. He needs to think about this.

* * *

She orders pizza, but he never comes back down. She eats a slice and then shoves what's left into the fridge. If he gets hungry it will be there for him. She's tired, but she knows she won't be able to sleep. She searches Miles' cupboards for liquor, cursing herself for not bringing any with her. Finally she finds two bottles of wine. It's not good enough, but maybe it will help a little. She takes both with her as she climbs the stairs. Settling in her room – which now seems empty and far too big without Bass in it; she pops the cork and takes a swig from the bottle.

She's almost done with the second one when she hears the knock. It is tentative, and obviously she knows it's him. Her heart jumps as he knocks again. "What do you want?"

He opens the door and peers inside the room sheepishly. Charlie is sitting on the bed, relaxed against the headboard - a wine bottle in her hand. She's wearing a baggy tee shirt and white cotton panties. She is obviously tipsy and not entirely happy to see him. "I said, what do you want?" Her voice is tinged with anger, but he can hear the hurt that lies just below the surface.

He crosses to the bed, sitting on its edge – not yet sure she'll allow him to get any closer, "I'm sorry." he whispers, reaching for her hand.

Why does her heart beat faster just at the sight of him? He's wearing loose cotton pajama pants and nothing else. He is beautiful and perfect and she's really mad at him. "Why are you sorry?" she whispers back. "Sorry for fucking me? Sorry for running away when I asked a question? Sorry for what exactly?"

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." He reaches out and tilts her chin high. "As long as I live, I will never be sorry I fucked you." He grins at her then. "Never."

He's charming and his grin is contagious. She smiles slowly, forgiving him the moment he leans in to kiss her. "Okay, you're sorry. I forgive you. What do you want?"

Bass runs a hand through his hair, unsure. "What I want, honestly?" she nods. "I want to sleep, and I haven't slept like I did last night in… years. May I," he pauses again, "May I sleep with you tonight? Just sleep?"

She sighs. "I slept last night too... and it was glorious." She pulls back the covers and he crawls in. She puts her wine bottle on the side table and without further discussion; they resume their positions from the night before. He's spooning her, holding her close when he falls asleep. She drifts off soon after.

They sleep, and it is glorious indeed.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

When Bass wakes, he is disoriented by the sunshine streaming in the bedroom window. Faintly he can hear the echos of sirens and city traffic from outside. In his arms, lies a beautiful woman. He feels rested and relaxed and ready for another round with Charlie.

"What time is it?" he wonders. Glancing at the clock on the night table, he sees its noon. "Hell." He mutters, incredulous. He honestly can't remember sleeping this long, at least not for a decade. Maybe more. Instinctively he knows it's because of her. He doesn't know why it's her, but it is. Something about her calms the crazy shit that is always in his head.

Bass looks down at her and knows instinctively that this probably isn't going to end well. It isn't because of anything that actually pertains to their specific situation; but because that's just the way his life works out. He's always said that if he didn't have bad luck, he'd have no luck at all. Frankly he doesn't care right now. Right now, in this moment he just wants Charlie to wake up so he can fuck her again.

He tries to shake her shoulder a little, but she doesn't do anything other than purr softly. Hell, can he get any harder? Evidently yes, as every little sound she makes stirs something new in his gut and lower. Damn. Bass props himself up on an elbow behind her, his body fully cupping hers from behind, his erection pressing firmly against a perfectly round panty-clad ass cheek. He uses his free hand to feather up and down her arm and over her hip. She's still asleep, but he continues to touch her.

Leaning in, he nuzzles her neck, "Charlie, wake up beautiful." She moans a little and rubs against him.

His hand grasps her breast under her tee shirt and squeezes a little too hard for comfort, but he's in a bad place. He needs her to be awake. He needs her. He needs to be inside her. He needs it now.

Deftly, he dips a finger below the fabric of her panties and between her thighs. She is wet and velvety and he pushes the finger deeper into her and strokes her until she moans his name.

Ah, now she's awake. Bass grins into her hair and moves a thigh between her legs. His hand is gently caressing her thigh – eventually he pulls her leg back and up a bit over his own so that he can access her wetness from behind. She complies with a hoarse little moan and after pushing aside the wet fabric between her legs, he enters her smoothly. She is tight and hot and they are moving as one.

Bass's penis is thick and rigid and as he begins to thrust, Charlie moans loudly.  She pushes back against him, urging him deeper still.  He takes the hint, slamming his thick cock in as deep as it will go, before pulling almost all the way out.  He sucks her ear lobe through his lips, biting down as he slams back in again. 

She cries out as he picks up the tempo, fucking her with a bruising force.  Charlie thinks she's going to explode and when he whispers in her ear, "Damn you are so tight", she is thoroughly and completely gone, shattering around his throbbing cock, pulling seed from his shaft with her clenching orgasm.

Panting, she looks at him over her shoulder and says, "Good morning to you too."

Bass pulls out slowly, and then rolls her onto her back. Her hair is a mess laid out across the pillow. Her cheeks are pink from exertion and her eyes are hooded and sultry. He leans in and kisses her, softly angling his mouth over hers. She returns the kiss tentatively at first and then aggressively takes his mouth prisoner. Grabbing his shoulders, she flips him onto his back and straddles him, watching his eyes dance. He smirks at her and she laughs, "I have never slept so well, and then been so thoroughly fucked so soon after waking. Other than the fact that I'm starving, this is shaping up to be a pretty good day so far."

"Well, we could go down stairs and get some breakfast," his hands have moved up under the tee shirt she's still wearing, to cup her breasts gently. "Or" he continued, "If you give me a couple minutes to recover, we could do something else, and then we could have breakfast after?"

"Breakfast can wait." She grins at him, and lowers her fingers to the hem of her shirt, deftly pulling it over her head and throwing it aside. She moves from her perch just long enough to remove her soaked panties and for him to wriggle out of his pajama pants which were already askew. Now, both blissfully naked, they explore each other.

* * *

"I like this." He had noticed the tattoo the day before, but had been too busy at the time ravishing her to really look at it. Three orchids spread across her hipbone. One is larger than the others, it is a brilliant red. The second is purple with pink shadows. The third is yellow and not as fully bloomed as the others are. The artwork is exquisite, the details impeccable… but somehow the tattoo evokes a sadness in Bass that he can't explain. His hand still resting on the inked skin, he looks up at her and is surprised to see tears in her eyes. He pulls her down to him and kisses her mouth hungrily, hoping to chase away the sadness – a sadness not so unlike his own.

He does his best to distract her - to make her feel whole instead of broken. She responds greedily.

Some time later, Charlie has collapsed on top of Bass. They are both breathing heavily, covered in a sheen of sweat and smiling. They are good together. Really, really good. She sits up slowly, just looking at him. Neither of them say anything for a while. Finally, Charlie breaks the silence, her smile fading away, "I'm sorry about your sisters. I'm sorry I said anything yesterday." Her fingers have begun tracing circles on his chest, absently. She is no longer meeting his eyes. "They're gone right? You lost them?"

He doesn't answer right away, so she takes his hand and presses it over the red orchid on her hip. "My Dad. He died of a heart attack two years ago." She moves his hand to the pink and purple flower, she says, "My step mom Maggie was in a car accident six months later." Finally, her fingers now shaking a little, she settles over the partially opened yellow orchid, "My brother Danny needed a lung transplant, and he got one, but it didn't work. There were a lot of complications, and he died on Christmas Day last year." Her voice catches when she says her brother's name. His heart aches for her but he still doesn't say anything.

Taking her shaking fingers in his, he pulls them to his ribcage where the hash marks are tattooed down his side, "My Dad," he whispers hoarsely pausing over the first one. "My Mom," as he names each his fingers take hers to the next, "My sister Angie, and my sister Cindy. They all died in a car accident a long time ago." He can feel her eyes on the remaining marks, but he's not ready to talk about those yet. He pulls Charlie to his chest holding her tight, "Someday I'll tell you about the rest. I pray you never have to add to your three."

They just lay there like that for a while, not speaking, but finding comfort that they are not alone in their grief. Someone else understands.

Eventually they put on clothes and ransack the kitchen for food. They are both famished. They find bread, peanut butter and eggs as well as what's left of last night's pizza and a few fresh vegetables. Bass makes omelets while Charlie heats the pizza and puts together some peanut butter sandwiches. They devour their odd little meal, exchanging glances throughout. They are each struck by how few words are needed between them. They can communicate with a gaze, a raised eyebrow, a smirk.

After they've had their fill, Bass asks Charlie, "What do you want to do now?"

"Honestly I want a shower. I smell awful." She says, wrinkling her nose.

* * *

Bass slides in behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, nuzzling her neck. "I think you smell amazing, but a shower sounds like a good idea… especially if I can join you?"

She laughs, nodding. "If you can catch me, you can join me." And with that, she's running for the stairs. Bass is hot on her tail and catches her at the door to the room they've been sharing. He grabs her, throws her over his shoulder and takes her into the bathroom next door. She's giggling as she struggles against his grip half-heartedly. Still holding her aloft, he leans into the shower to get the water started. The steam begins to rise as the water gushes from the tap. Bass sits her down and leans in for a kiss.

Quickly they strip to nothing, appreciating each other with lusty gazes and warm, searching fingers. They step through the shower door, closing it behind them. The shower isn't huge, but it's not small either. They take turns under the spray and once flesh is wet, Bass takes a handful of shampoo and begins to massage her scalp. She leans back into the spray, letting the soap rinse from her hair. Bass considers this an open invitation and can't help but lean in close to suck lightly at her neck, licking her pulse and kissing her nape. She shivers delicately under his mouth. Bass steps back, taking a big bar of soap, he rubs it between his hands until he has enough lather to carefully, slowly paint her body with soapy caresses.

As the water rinses her clean, Charlie leans in and up, catching his mouth with hers. His hands have found her breasts and he is molding them softly, squeezing her nipples between his fingertips, making her blood hum. She sucks at his lip, tugging playfully before delving in for a deeper taste. He lets her explore his mouth without trying to take over. She's enjoying this, and he is enjoying her.

Every time her tongue slashes across his, he feels it all the way down to his toes. "Charlie," he moans against her kiss.

She breaks off, looking up at him with wide sexy eyes. "Yes, Bass?" her voice sounds innocent, but the look on her face says she's anything but. "Do you want me to wash you?"

He nods. Charlie takes the shampoo and reaches high to get his scalp. With every stretching motion, her perfect little tits jiggle against his chest and he can hardly take anymore. "Jesus, Charlie." He cries out.

She just grins at him; taking the soap she copies his move and rubs lather all over his body. She seems to have realized that time is running short, because she makes quick work of cleaning him. Soon the water has rinsed the suds from his flesh and she is looking up at him again, "What do you want me to do Bass? Tell me."

He groans. How is it possible that he can get more turned on? This woman is amazing. "Please," he says, motioning to his throbbing erection. "Please."

Slowly, Charlie sinks to her knees; never taking her eyes off his. She grasps the base of his cock firmly, pulling in a steady rhythm. Leaning in, she circles the head with her tongue before taking him in her mouth slowly. Wrapping her lips around his girth; Charlie begins to suck him, moving her fist in concert with her mouth.

After a few minutes, his hands move to her shoulders, and he says throatily, "Stand up Charlie." She complies, looking at him expectantly, hungrily. He braces his stance, lifting her body carefully; he presses her up against a narrow ledge that has been built into the shower stall. He kisses her deeply and then leans close to her ear, "You asked what I want. This is what I want." With that, he presses his rigid cock home. Instinctively she wraps her legs around his waist, digging her heels into his ass as he rocks into her hard, fast and deep. Time stops as they are immersed in their shared pleasure. She comes first, and he follows soon after, dumping into her depths.

Slowly, they disengage – eyes locked. "Wow." Charlie says quietly.

"Yes, Wow." He agrees with a laugh.

Without warning the warm water goes cold and they hurry to get out of the shower. Bass shuts off the water and they towel themselves dry. Both are relaxed and content. They are both surprised to see it's almost 8pm. They both want to do something and decide to watch a movie. Charlie gets dressed and heads down to get something started while Bass moves his things back to what they both now think of as 'their' room.

He's put his few things on the bathroom counter, and is laughing a little at the sheer volume of crap women need to get ready when he accidentally knocks a little pile to the floor. He bends and picks up a compact, some breath mints, two lipsticks and her birth control pills. The pill box has fallen open and he glances inside, making note of the fact that she would have just finished her period before they met. He smiles a little broader. Three weeks of uninterrupted Charlie is not a bad thing at all. Whistling, he tosses the little green box on the counter before heading down to see what movie Charlie has picked out.

When he sees that her choice is "Fight Club", he grins at her. "That is one of my favorite movies," he says, clearly impressed. He kisses her on the cheek before laying down on the couch next to her, using her lap as a pillow.

She smiles down at him, "Me too."

They watch the movie, cuddled together. When they finally get sleepy, they walk to bed hand in hand.

Sleep awaits.


	4. Chapter 4

A routine has emerged. They sleep like babies all night. As soon as they wake up (whenever that may be) they are on each other like white on rice. They go at it for as long as it takes, and then they break to eat and shower. In the evenings they watch a movie or sit around reading books from Miles' and Nora's collection.

Twenty Questions

"A girl could get used to this." Charlie is panting, astride Bass. Both are grinning and completely satisfied. This is their fifth morning together.

"She wouldn't be the only one." He responds with a chuckle. "Now get off me woman, so we can eat. I'm starving."

Charlie leans down and touches her lips to his in a soft kiss before doing as he asks. She gets up, and says over her shoulder, "Taking a shower first, if you want to join me."

Bass puts his hands over his eyes and moans, "I'm an old man Charlie. You are killing me here." He relaxes into the bed for a moment before muttering, "Who the hell am I kidding?" He throws back the sheets, stands and follows her lead as has become his habit. Yeah, a guy could definitely get used to this.

Later they are sitting in the den, looking through the stacks of movies that are available. "I think we've watched all the good ones." Charlie comments.

"Yeah, maybe. What do you want to do?"

"Let's play a game."

Bass raises an eyebrow suggestively, "Do tell." He grins at her.

"Not that kind of game." Charlie smiles nervously, "I was thinking that I don't know you…" seeing the surprised look on his face, she clarifies, "well, I know you in the Biblical sense, but I don't really know much _about_ you at all."

He nods slowly, warily. "So this game you want to play?"

"Twenty questions."

"Ground rules?"

"You can choose not to answer a question, but in exchange I get to do whatever I want to you later and you can't complain or say no." She smiles suggestively.

"And vice versa?" he asks, relaxed again.

"Yeah. Wanna play?"

"I guess it can't hurt." He says. It's hard not to reflect her enthusiasm. Charlie is a force of nature.

"I'll start. What do you do?

"Do?"

"Yeah, like what is your job, your vocation, career – whatever?"

"Oh. Well, I run a security company in Philly. We specialize in home security systems, and personal protection. My partner is a private investigator as well, so she does things like follow cheating spouses and examine financial records…that sort of thing."

"You live in Philly?" Charlie asks, surprised.

"You already had your question, but yes I do. My turn. Are you in college?"

"Taking a semester off. I needed a mental health break after my brother… Anyway, I am enrolled for fall, so I'm going back in a few months. I have a double major in criminal justice and forensics."

"So you want to be a cop when you grow up?"

Charlie shakes her head at him, "Not your turn yet cowboy, and besides haven't you figured out how grown up I am by now?"

"Is that your question?"

She's laughing, and punches Bass playfully, "No. My question is… what is your very favorite worldly possession?"

"That's tough. Can I have two…no, three?" she nods and he continues, "I have a Gibson signed by Jimmy Page. I have a great bike. It's an Indian Dark Horse, and I have a scabbard actually used in battle by Ulysses S Grant." He grins at her like a little boy who has just discovered his Daddy's Playboy collection. He is clearly very proud of his toys.

"Damn, can you be manlier?" she imagines Bass on a big motorcycle and she likes it. A lot. She smiles at him, and he shrugs. "I've worked hard for lots of years, so I have the money; and I like what I like."

"You're getting no judgment from me Bass. I'm getting hot just thinking about you on that bike." She leans in for a kiss, and he obliges before pulling away.

"None of that yet. It's my turn to ask a question." He's getting into this now, enjoying sharing himself and getting to know her better. "I want to know how you would answer that last question. Tell me what your favorite possessions are?"

She frowns a little, "Mine will sound pretty dumb compared to yours."

Bass shakes his head, "No they won't. I want to know."

"I have an old Return of the Jedi lunch box that Uncle Miles gave me when I was a kid. I filled it with little souvenirs and postcards and stuff over the years. I have a baseball that Mark Grace signed for me when I was eight. I had the biggest crush on him, and he was the first player I actually met in person. And I have a necklace that Danny gave me the year after our Dad died. It's nothing fancy – just a chain with a moon charm hanging from it. I don't wear it all that often, but when I do it makes me feel like I'm close to him again." Charlie looks up sheepishly, and is surprised to see Bass' eyes have went a little glassy with emotion.

"Your favorite possessions make mine look dumb Charlie, not the other way around. That's the kind of stuff people should treasure." He smiles a little, "Well except for the baseball… Don't know why anyone would want to hang onto anything to do with the fucking Chicago Cubs..."

Charlie's mouth falls open in feigned dismay, "You don't love the Cubs?"

"I have season tickets to the Phillies, Charlie. I hate the Cubs." He's laughing at her now, and thankfully the overly emotional moment has passed. "Your turn."

"The last book you read?" She asks.

"The Stand. I've read it a bunch of times. Read it again a month or so ago."

"I love Stephen King. My favorite is probably the Dark Tower series, especially the first four, but The Stand is good too." He nods in agreement. "Your turn." She says.

"You've talked about your Dad and your step Mom. What about your Mother?"

Charlie shrugs, "There's not much to tell. She's a scientist. She lives here in Chicago. She left when I was a kid. She tried to reconnect after Dad died, and again when Danny got sick, but we never forgave her. She's not a good person Bass."

"Sorry. Got deep again." He holds his arms out and she snuggles against his chest. "Your turn," he says softly.

"What is your worst habit?"

"Smoking. I'm trying to quit. I chew that damn gum till my jaws ache. It's a battle. Yours?"

"I have a hard time forgiving people. My Mom is a good example I guess." She pauses, "Your favorite food?"

"Sushi. There's this place back home called Yakitori Boy. Oh hell it is so good."

"Sushi is disgusting. It's like eating cold feet. I'd rather have a big Chicago style pizza any day."

Bass barks out a laugh, "You sound just like Connor. He hates sushi."

"Who's Connor? And no, that isn't an official question." She's smiling at him, but notes that his expression is guarded.

"He's my son. I guess I never mentioned him before, huh?" Bass casts her a nervous glance.

"No," she's curious, "You didn't. What's he like?"

"Like me I guess, but younger. More your age actually. He's…" Bass pauses to think for a moment, "twenty-five now. I didn't meet him till just a few years ago. It's a long story. He's a good kid. He actually lives here in Chicago. I have plans to meet with him next week."

"What's the long story?" he's quiet for a beat, "This is my actual question." She says. "How did you not know you had a kid?"

He sighs, this is clearly not his favorite topic, "Miles and I were getting ready to leave for Basic. Miles was dating this girl Emma. She was pretty amazing and I had liked her for a long time, but he got to her first. Anyway, one night he was passed out drunk and she and I ended up sleeping together. Miles and I shipped out a week later. She never told either of us she was pregnant. She broke up with Miles via a Dear John letter and was long gone when we came home. Years passed without a hint that he existed. Connor had been pestering Emma about who I was for years. She finally gave him my name and he found me on the internet. He showed up one day at my office out of the blue. It was surreal to say the least. Took us a while to warm up to each other, but we get on pretty well now."

They sit in silence for a while, snuggled together on the couch, both digesting the information they've learned. Charlie breaks the silence, "Your turn."

"Why did you stay here? After you knew we were both here to watch the house, why didn't you just go home?" He feels her body tense, "I'm not complaining. I'm just curious."

She relaxes slowly, "I was intrigued by you I guess, and I have some time to kill. I took the whole week off from my job so I don't have to be anywhere or do anything till Monday. Even then, I can get there quickly from here. This was going to be a vacation one way or the other. With you here, it just sounded like it would be a more interesting vacation. My apartment will still be there when this is over."

"Yeah, that's true." Bass hates to admit it but hearing the reminder that this will be over soon doesn't settle well.

It's her turn again, and she asks, "Have you ever been married?"

He doesn't answer at first, and when he does his voice is very quiet. "I'm gonna pass on that one for now, Charlie. I guess you can do to me whatever your heart desires later."

She doesn't press, but asks a new question instead, "How did you meet Miles?"

He smiles, relieved, "He moved in next door to me back in Jasper when we were both eight. We didn't get along at first, but there was this neighborhood kid who was always picking on both of us. One day we decided to team up and we kicked his ass. We stuck together after that." He's smiling at the memory. "You know, that lunch box you mentioned? That was probably mine. You'll have to ask Miles. I lost one like that to him in a bet when we were in fourth grade. My Mom was so pissed, but he wouldn't give it back."

She smiles with him, enjoying hearing about his shared childhood with her uncle. When he talks about Miles, Bass' whole face lights up. Clearly theirs is a valued friendship.

"I hope they are enjoying their honeymoon as much as we are – you know, also enjoying their honeymoon." Charlie grins.

"I can't imagine they could be enjoying it more than we are at any rate. It's going fast. Can't believe they've been gone almost a week." Bass comments with a chuckle. Charlie's smile falters when she hears his words. "We have two more weeks." He continues. His voice matches Charlie's mood. A little sad, a little wistful.

"Yeah, two more weeks." Charlie tries to stay positive, but it's hard. She's finding that with every day that passes, she's getting more and more attached to Bass. Is it possible she's only known him for a week?

He senses her change in mood, and admits to himself that it's going to be tough to say goodbye to Charlie when the time comes. He doesn't want to dwell on it now, and tries to break the spell, "Wait a minute, you said you took the week off from work. What kind of job do you have?"

"Oh, well… you're going to laugh."

"I'll try my best not to."

"I work at Prepper Pete's." At his blank stare, she sighs and continues, "It's a survivalist store. We sell prepper gear like generators and MREs and first aid supplies and water purification tablets and a lot of other stuff. On the side I teach self-defense and archery lessons to some of our customers."

"Wow. You know archery well enough to teach it?"

"Yeah, I started lessons when I was just a kid. In the beginning it was just something for fun, but I kind of had a talent for it I guess. I won a lot of awards in high school, and it landed me this job. There is a range in the back of the store. "

"Mmmm," he says, and she can detect a distinct change in his mood, as well as a distinct change in his groin area. Bass is clearly and suddenly very ready to play a different game altogether.

"Bass, are you getting turned on because I know how to wield a cross bow?"

"Is it bad if I say yes?" he chuckles, kissing her throat lightly.

"No." she says arching her neck back to give him better access, "Just surprised I guess. Never figured that for much of a turn-on."

"Well, I can't help it. I just had this mental image of you riding on the back of my bike, hanging on to me and shooting at the bad guys as we plow through them."

"For the record, I mostly shoot at paper targets. Is your fantasy some sort of The Walking Dead crossover? I guess I could kill zombies." She's laughing, but is distracted by his touch. Her body is turning into mush as his hands begin to roam.

"Sure, zombies work. In my fantasy, we are surviving together – battling our demons as a team and kicking ass… zombie ass." He stops for a moment, meeting her eyes, "You would look so damn hot on my bike, cross bow or no."

"I have a feeling you don't look so shabby on it yourself." She says softly.

He's still nuzzling her neck, when without warning she gets up and stands before him, hand outstretched. "Come on. Time for me to have my way with you."

Bass takes her hand and follows her up the stairs to their room. Dusk is settling and shadows have begun to form. Charlie tells Bass to take off his shirt and lie down on his back. "And remember, you have to do whatever I say."

He does as she asks, watching her every move with an expression that is equal parts hunger and curiosity. She walks to a tall dresser on one wall. She opens a drawer and then another and finally finds what she wants in the third one she tries. Walking toward him, he can see she's carrying some white fabric. He can't tell what it is at first, but then realizes it might be a scarf. "What are you planning on doing with that, Charlie?" he asks conversationally.

She grins wickedly at Bass. "Oh, I think you know. Put your hands up by the headboard." He does as he's told. Charlie straddles him and uses the long scarf to loosely tie his hands. They both know he can get out of these bonds easily. They both also know he won't try.

Charlie leans in and kisses him, but as soon as he starts to respond; she pulls away. Bass groans. So she's going to torture him. This will be interesting. Using only her fingertips, she begins to gently trace circles along his throat and down his chest. He begins to squirm and so she leans down and blows softly across his nipples – watching as they harden. She takes her tongue to one and then the other, licking and then sucking each in turn. Her hands move lower, and she slowly works the snap and zipper on his Levis. She gets up and he lifts his hips so that she can relieve him of his jeans and boxers, allowing his hard cock to spring free. He's naked and his body is glorious. Charlie stares at him, devouring his toned body with her eyes as she lifts her tee shirt off and slips out of the running shorts and panties she'd been wearing. Charlie moves to the bed and again straddles him, but keeps space between her body and his, standing on her knees. She holds his gaze, and begins to massage her own breasts while he watches. His eyes go wide. Clearly he is enjoying her show. She takes one hand, slowly inching it down until she slides fingers between her folds. Bass moans, "Charlie, please."

Charlie lowers her body slowly, guiding his throbbing erection into her wet center. She begins to move, but doesn't rush. She's taking her time and enjoying every movement he makes, every sound he utters, every pleading look he sends her way. This is what power feels like, and it feels good. She leans down, kissing him and he kisses her back hard. Breaking away, he says hoarsely, "Please, I want to touch you."

She smiles and having mercy, leans up to loosen his hands. Immediately, they are on her hips as he increases the pace. The tension is intense and Charlie can feel an orgasm building. When she comes, she can't help but cry out. Bass pulls her tightly to him and flips her over, taking control. Pulling one of her legs over his shoulder, he deepens the penetration. Thrusting and retreating forcefully, he feels the contractions of her vaginal walls and he is undone. Pulsing his seed into her heat, he drops – exhausted – to lie at her side. They are both sweaty and breathing heavily. Charlie is grinning. "Wow." She whispers shakily.

Bass leans up on his right side, and looks down at her, his expression tender, "You are amazing Charlie."

"Right back at'cha Bass," she says sleepily.

He takes her right hand and moves it slowly to his side, covering the next hash mark in the line after those that represent his sisters. "Shelly," he says, his voice full of emotion. "She was my wife and she died giving birth to our daughter." Bass' hand moves hers to the next mark, "The baby died minutes after Shelly did. I named her Sadie. That was what Shelly had wanted. It was the worst day of my life."

Tears are streaming for both of them by the time he says, "It happened thirteen years ago, but it still feels like yesterday. It never really gets easier, Charlie."

"I'm sorry if I pushed you with that question earlier."

"Don't be sorry. You said you wanted to know me. Well, this is me. I'm broken Charlie. I'm fucked up. Somehow you calm me down, and it's a good thing so don't be sorry. Never be sorry."

She wraps her arms around Bass and they just hold each other. No more words are needed. They are fighting their demons as a team, one at a time.

Eventually, they sleep.

**Author's Note: So I have this image in my head of David Lyons on a big motorcycle... I can't shake it. Damn... Anyway, that is why you see Bass owning one here. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Confession I am a big baseball fan, and the team my family cheers for is the Boston Red Sox. I've been to Fenway and it is spectacular. I am not a Cubs fan and have never been to Wrigley (though it is similar to Fenway in both age and history). I hope that the baseball game I'm sending Charlie and Bass to in this chapter isn't too far off base from what the real thing would be like. If it is, I apologize. Please know that it is with the utmost respect for Cubs fans everywhere that I'm attempting to (loosely) describe a game at Wrigley Field.**

He had snuck out before she woke and brought her doughnuts and coffee. She opens her eyes and sees his grin just before he thrusts the steaming Styrofoam cup in her direction. "Cream filled or glazed?" he asks, holding out the bag from the local bakery.

"First of all," Charlie says after a sip of her coffee, "You are a god. This is the best coffee."

"And secondly?"

"Cream filled of course." She smirks at him wickedly, and he laughs. "Eat woman. We have a big day ahead of us."

She nods, taking a bite of delicate cream filled goodness, and moans a little.

Bass' eyes grow dark with lust, "Stop it or we'll never get there in time. It's almost noon."

"You're sure you still want to go?" Charlie holds his gaze with a challenging stare, as she licks some cream from a finger slowly, teasingly. "You did say you hate the Cubs."

Bass reaches out, takes her coffee and sits it on the bed-side table. Then he takes the half eaten pastry and sticks it in his own mouth.

"Hey!" she says indignantly. "That was mine."

"You shouldn't tease a man Charlie. I'm dying here." He pounces and her giggles echo through the room.

"We're going to be late." She reminds him breathlessly.

"I" Bass pauses between each word as he trails kisses down her neck, "do." More kissing, "Not." More kissing, "Care."

Charlie moans, arching her neck back to allow him easier access to her throat.

"Damn the Cubs anyway." He growls.

She is too preoccupied with what he's doing with his hands and his lips that she doesn't even take a moment to defend her favorite team. Right now, she doesn't care if they are late either. Damn the Cubs anyway.

When they finally tear themselves from bed, they quickly shower and dress. Charlie wants Bass to wear one of Miles' old Cubs tee shirts. Bass refuses.

"You're lucky I'm not going all decked out in Phillies gear, " he says warningly. "I'm not wearing any big C's today or ever. Case closed." Bass is wearing old jeans, a plain white vee neck tee shirt and brown boots. He is as unaffiliated with any baseball team as is humanly possible. He is incredibly sexy. Charlie's breath catches, but she restrains herself.

She wrinkles her nose at Bass before dawning a Cubs tank top and jeans. She pulls her hair back in a ponytail and feeds the long hair through the back of her battered Cubs cap. Bass has to remind himself that they need to get going, because what he suddenly wants more than anything is to just take her back to bed. She looks playful and amazing and charming. Damn. Every time he thinks she can't possibly be hotter, she surprises him.

They take a bus, and then the 'L' to Wrigley Field. The crowd for this afternoon game against the St Louis Cardinals is out in force. Cubs hats and tee shirts and jerseys are everywhere. The bleacher seats that she leads him to are so far up, they might as well have stayed at Miles' and tried to watch from a window. Certainly it's not anything like the third base box seats he has in Philly, but Charlie's excitement is contagious. Several people know her by name. Clearly this section is one she's been sitting in for a long time.

After the fourth person says hi to Charlie, Bass laughs and asks, "So you come here often?"

Charlie is grinning, "Dad brought me here for my very first game when I was five. Later, we brought Danny and sometimes Miles tagged along if he was in town. We always sat up here because Dad said this was the best way to watch the Cubbies, well as long as you don't mind getting the occasional beer spilled on your head." Her expression is wistful. "I've been watching baseball with some of these same people for years." She points a few rows up at two guys about her age. "I've known those two since we were in junior high. One is tall and slender. He is African-American and has a wide smile. He nods, "Hey Charles! What's up?" Next to him is a short, pudgy red headed guy with freckles and glasses. He gives Charlie a little wave and says, "Hi Charlie." She smiles at both of them. "Hi guys. Come over here for a second."

The two friends stand and make their way over. Charlie makes the introductions, "Bass this is Wendoll and Joey. Guys, this is Bass."

"Nice to meet you Bass," says the red-headed Joey shyly. "Are you Charlie's uncle or something?"

Wendoll looks from Bass to Charlie, taking in their shared expression with a knowing appraisal, "Joey, I'm pretty sure he is NOT her uncle."

It takes a minute, but Joey gets it, blushing hot. "Oh, sorry. I thought you and Jason were still…"

"It's okay Joey, I promise. Jason and I didn't work out." She shrugs. "It's really okay." Charlie gives both guys a hug before they make their way back to their seats.

Charlie and Bass sit down. He's enjoying seeing her in her element. She is really at home here. "What do you think?" she asks.

"I think that you love it here, and watching how happy it makes you to be here, " he pauses, "well, it makes me happy to be here with you."

"Good. I'm glad you came."

"So am I. I have two questions though."

"Of course."

"First, why did you bring a glove when we are sitting in the fucking nosebleed section?" he's laughing. "Do you get a lot of fly balls up here?"

"It's tradition!" she chuckles, smacking him playfully with the old leather glove. "True I've never caught anything up here, but I've never come to a game without it. I figure it's like Murphy's Law. If I ever don't bring it, I'll need it. Besides it was my Dad's, so it feels like he's here with me, you know?"

He nods, "I get it."

"What's your other question?"

"Who's Jason?"

"Oh," she pauses carefully, "Well he's my ex-boyfriend. We went out for a couple years, and broke up just a few weeks before Miles and Nora got married." Bass watches her closely. She doesn't seem very upset about the breakup even though its got to be still fairly fresh in her mind.

"You brought him here a lot?"

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean?" he's curious, and feels like he's missing something. As if on cue, Bass hears Wendoll and Joey both yell out, "Jason!"

Bass can see that she is surprised and suddenly nervous, "You see, Jason is one of the regulars here too. I've known him since we were kids. "

She hasn't looked over to her friends, but she had visibly stiffened when she heard them call out to Jason.

Bass feels a stirring of jealousy in his gut, and along with it – anger. "Did you bring me here to make him jealous or something? I'm too old for that shit Charlie."

"No. No." Charlie's voice has dropped, and she takes his hand. He tries to pull it away, but she holds tight. "He's supposed to be in Atlanta for a summer internship. He is not supposed to be here. He's not supposed to be in Chicago at all. I never thought for a minute that we'd see him. I'm sorry."

Bass sees that she's sincere, and more than a little upset that he's upset. He relaxes, takes a deep breath, and leans in to kiss her lightly. "Okay. It's okay."

"Hey Charlie," the voice is strong and smooth. The guy it belongs to is in his mid-twenties. He is dark and muscular. He oozes self-confidence and is the kind of guy who is probably used to girls chasing him wherever he goes. He looks at Charlie, and smiles a little, then his glance travels to Bass and his eyes go cold. "Who's your friend?" he asks.

"He's my…" Charlie stops, uncertain.

It's been a while since Bass hated someone on sight, but this little cocksucker needs to be taken down a peg or ten. "I'm Bass." He says simply, his eyes just as cold as Jason's. Casually, he lays his arm around the back of her seat, staking his claim. Jason smiles, and nods slightly - accepting.

"Well, then. That explains that." Jason looks at Charlie again. "You look good. Happier." His expression goes soft, and Bass can see maybe why Charlie fell for him in the first place. He's probably not a bad guy after all, damnit. "I'm glad to see you smile. Been too long." Turning back to Bass, he says, "Nice to meet you guy. Take good care of her."

Bass is not sure what to think as his lover's former boyfriend walks away. Instinctively he feels territorial, but that's not fair. None of this is permanent. He runs a hand through his curls in frustration. His thoughts are scattered. Part of him is enjoying his time with Charlie so much that he's having a hard time admitting that it's temporary. Part of him is very aware that he's going to be headed back to Philly in a week and a half. The only thing he knows without a doubt is that when this ends – and of course it will end – he's not going to handle it well. He can feel the dark thoughts pushing into his head, and he knows he'll be having a lot of them when Charlie is just a memory and he can't sleep anymore.

"Bass. Bass!" Charlie is trying to get his attention, but he's lost in thought. He drags himself back to the present and looks in her eyes. They are so blue, and he wants to drown in them – forgetting about the darkness that lies ahead. For now – for today, he is going to enjoy every moment he can spend with her. He's going to cherish her and be with her and cheer for the fucking Chicago Cubs with her… because he can't think of anything that has ever made him feel this happy, this safe. He shudders just a little, as realization dawns. Bass is starting to care for Charlie. Really care, and it's terrifying.

"Bass?" She sounds worried now, so he smiles to reassure her that everything is okay as she rambles, "I really wasn't trying to make you jealous, I swear. I haven't even thought about Jason lately. We broke up not that long ago, but it was over for a long time before we called it quits. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have even suggested that. I may not have known you long, but I know you well enough to know you aren't manipulative." He presses his forehead to hers, "It wasn't fair of me to even suggest it."

"It's okay Bass." She strokes his hair, and cups his cheek. Charlie is staring into his eyes and they are so blue. She dreads the time ahead when she can't look into them every day. She knows it will hurt like hell to say goodbye to him. So much for using Bass for sex as she'd first planned. That ship has most certainly sailed. She might be falling for this guy – this guy who she can't possibly have a future with. How will she survive it when he's gone? She has no idea, but she knows that living every second left with him to its fullest is the right way to go. It's the only way to go. She just has to savor the now. She'll deal with the inevitable pain and loneliness when it comes.

"Let's just watch the game. A good Cubs game is the cure for everything that ails ya." Charlie smiles sadly, "That's what my Dad always said."

"Your Dad sounds like a smart man," Bass pauses before smirking just a little, "except for the Cubs part obviously."

The strange emotionally charged moment has passed, and Charlie playfully punches Bass in the arm. They both turn to the game, though neither are paying much attention to it. The silence is a comfortable one, but Charlie breaks it anyway, wanting Bass to truly appreciate this place and its importance to her, "So the Cubs and your Phillies played the highest scoring game in Major League Baseball history here back in 1922. Final score was 26-23. The Cubbies won."

Bass throws his head back and laughs. "Why do you know that?" he asks incredulously.

"My Dad's influence again. He wanted to teach me something new every time we came here. Did you know that Wrigley was the first ballpark where fans could keep foul balls?" She is grinning at him, and waves her glove in his general direction. "Also, we had the very first permanent concession stands. Oh and the first stadium with organ music? That was Wrigley, too."

He puts an arm around her shoulders and leans in to kiss her. "You are a unique woman, Charlie Matheson."

"I am a unique and hungry woman, Bass." She stands. "I'm going to get us some food. I'll be right back." And with that, she's gone. Bass relaxes, still smiling as he looks out over the field.

"So you and Charlie, huh?" Bass stiffens at the sound of Jason's voice. He'd almost forgotten about the younger man, and turns to eye him cautiously. Jason sits down in the space Charlie had just vacated.

"Yeah, me and Charlie."

"Sorry, I'm not trying to be the jackass ex-boyfriend. I just wanted to say that she's a great girl and she's been through a lot." Jason seems very aware that Charlie won't be gone long, and he plunges ahead, not giving Bass a chance to respond, " Shit didn't work out for us, but there's no hard feelings, ya know? I want her to be happy again. She deserves happiness, and the world is a better place when Charlie is smiling."

"I want her to be happy too." Bass realizes as he says these words, that he's never meant anything more.

Jason holds his gaze for a moment as if searching for something. Satisfied, he nods, "Good." And then he's gone, and Bass is once again lost in thought.

Charlie appears balancing beers and food; her face split by an enormous grin, "Here." She says shoving a frothy beer at him.

"Charlie?" Bass asks suspiciously, "Is this Old Style?"

"Yes! That's what I always have at Wrigley and to fully experience a game here you must also drink an Old Style and…" she hands him a hotdog, "you have to eat a Chicago Dog as well."

"Charlie?" Bass asks again, "What is wrong with this hotdog? I'd much prefer ketchup to tomato slices and…" he waves at the pile of pickles and onions and peppers that top his dog, "all this other stuff."

"Shhhh," Charlie whispers harshly, "Don't ever ask for ketchup on a Chicago dog. It's amateur and insulting and if people hear you, they might make us leave." She's feigning seriousness, but he can see the glee in her eyes. "Just eat it as it is. You won't be sorry." Charlie then takes a huge bite, closing her eyes as she savors the explosion of flavors. When she opens them again, she sees he is staring at her and her heartbeat accelerates. It's like he's looking into her soul. If she didn't know better, she'd swear he's starting to feel something for her too.

Without taking his eyes from hers, he opens wide and takes a huge bite of his own hot dog. After a couple moments, he swallows the bite before washing it down with a gulp of cold beer. "So, that is pretty good." He admits with a grin, before digging in for another bite.

Later it starts to sprinkle and the rain feels cold. Bass assumes they'll pack up. The Cubs are losing badly to St Louis, and a lot of the people around them have started to trickle out. "We heading out?" he asks her.

Charlie looks at him like he's crazy. "Hell no Bass." She leans down between her legs and pulls out a blue and red nylon bag. He'd noticed it before but had just figured it was a purse. Now he watches curiously as she draws out a big blanket and an umbrella. "I always come prepared for anything." She says solemnly. "A true Cub fan isn't going to run away when it rains."

"Your guys are down by six, Charlie. There's only three innings left."

"Yes, three whole innings of possibility and hope and wonderful what ifs just waiting for us to be here to see it happen." She snaps open the umbrella and it covers them both nicely. "Hold this." She says, handing him the handle. He obliges while she spreads the blanket across their laps and snuggles close.

Now that Bass is feeling warmer and dryer, he begins to also notice the closeness of Charlie's body. Her heat is warming him. Her every little move brings to mind the things they did just this morning, and yesterday and the day before. He's not sure he'll ever be able to get enough of her. She is in his head.

Without warning, Charlie leans up and kisses Bass softly on the cheek. He turns and catches her lips with his own. The kiss starts out soft like the rain, but soon is something else entirely. He pushes against her and she returns the pressure, opening her mouth to suck lightly at his lips. He slices his tongue into her mouth, exploring her depths. His hands begin to roam, and so do hers.

"We need to stop this," He whispers into her lips, not bothering to end the kiss.

"Mmmmm" she replies. "Probably." Neither are willing to break away.

"Get a room! Geesh!" they hear someone yell from behind them. Charlie and Bass break apart laughing. They just look at each other for a moment. Then she snuggles even closer, and Bass wraps his right arm around her shoulders. His left hand still holds the umbrella. The rain is now coming down at a steady pace. It's not torrential, but it would not be fun without an umbrella. More fans are leaving. Wendoll, Jason and Joey stop to say goodbye before joining the other retreating fans.

"Its gonna get rained out." Bass warns.

"Maybe, but not yet. We have at least till the end of this inning."

His eyes pop wide as he feels Charlie's hand move slowly, carefully from where it's been perched on his thigh. Higher, higher… Closer. Oh Jesus. She's stroking him through the denim and his body is responding in a big way.

"Charlie?" he asks, his voice scratchy with desire.

"Just relax Bass. From now on, when you think of Wrigley Field, I want you to do so with a smile on your face. I want you to remember this game and this day forever." With that, she leans in again, kissing his ear, sucking lightly on the lobe as she unbuttons his jeans with one hand.

She frees his hard cock and begins to stroke him from the base up, her fingers firmly wrapped around his girth. Occasionally she rolls her palm over the head before pulling at him again. He is in heaven. She knows what she's doing and it is marvelous. He closes his eyes, relishing the feel of her tight hand around his rigid dick and the sound of the rain, and the soft swirl of the damp breeze. He opens his eyes and sees she is staring at him. Her expression is tender and gentle. He sees something there, but isn't even capable of deciphering what he sees. He's close.

"Charlie, I'm gonna…." She glances around quickly and must have decided the coast is clear because without warning, she tucks under the blanket and wraps her lips around him. Bass' mind goes blank. The feeling of her hot lips and tongue on his dick is sending him over the edge. He shatters into her mouth, and she sucks him dry. Only moments have passed since she disappeared under the blanket. Now she's back, licking her lips a little, smiling at his surprised (albeit very satisfied) expression.

"Charlie?" he asks breathlessly.

"Yeah Bass?" she smirks a little.

"I still hate the fucking Chicago Cubs, but I'll never forget this game." They are both laughing when the rain suddenly slows and then stops completely. Charlie shakes out the umbrellas and tucks it back into her bag. Bass casually puts everything where it needs to go and zips his jeans before folding the blanket and handing it to her.

Amazingly, the Cubs rally in the bottom of the eighth and win the game by 2 in the ninth. Charlie lets out a cry of pure, unadulterated joy and jumps up and down waving a "W" flag that she's pulled from the nylon bag. "I told you I always come prepared." She grins.

Bass just smiles at her. She is truly amazing and this day has been perfect. They are packing up to leave when a guy walks up to him. He's wearing more Cubs clothing than should be allowed by law, and Bass can't help but admire how none of it seems to cover the beer belly that protrudes. "You," Cubby O'Beer Gut says with a grin, "Are one lucky dude. Guys our age…. well, we don't usually have games like you just did." Bass is speechless as the stranger gives him a knowing look and a thumbs up before walking away.

"Did you know that guy?" Charlie asks. Clearly she had not heard the man's comments.

"Nope. He was just commenting on the game."

"It was a good game, huh?"

"Understatement of the year," Bass replies, wrapping an arm around Charlie's shoulder and holding her close.


	6. Chapter 6

Bass wakes on Monday to an empty bed. It puts him on edge until he remembers that Charlie had warned him she'd be getting up early. She's going back to work today, and has some archery lessons to teach starting mid-morning. He sighs and falls back into the pillows. He feels lonely and that is unsettling. After all, she can't have been gone more than an hour and she'll be back before dinner. And why should he feel lonely anyway? He's used to being alone. Before this trip, he hadn't been involved with anyone for more than a quick fuck here and there in, hell could it be years? He supposes it could. At any rate, having a day alone should feel good. He should be enjoying the freedom. Instead, there is a knot in his gut and he misses her. He misses her a lot. Damn. Damn. Damn.

He pulls himself out of bed, and takes a shower. He eats toast and drinks a cup of coffee and he can't stop staring at the clock. Has it really been only an hour since he woke up? This day is never going to end. Fuck. He has to do something. He decides to get out for a while. Maybe do some shopping. Maybe he'll call Connor and see if his kid wants to meet for lunch. Hell. Maybe he'll just find a bar and get drunk. Even drinking doesn't sound like it will help. He takes out his phone and is getting ready to dial Connor's number when the thing rings. There is a split second where he wonders if its Charlie calling, and he smiles a little. But the smile fades when he reads the caller ID display.

"Oh hell." Bass mutters, before hitting the talk button and saying with a cheerfulness he does not feel, "Brother! How's the honeymoon?"

* * *

Charlie had lain in bed watching Bass sleep for the longest time. She loves the way his curls go all goofy when he is asleep. She loves the way he dozes with his mouth a little open and she loves the occasional snore. She loves… no. She had to stop thinking about the things she loves about him. She's afraid soon she might have to admit she loves more than his messy hair and his snoring. And she can't do that.

She can't love Bass Monroe. Everyone she loves dies.

She quietly gets out of bed, gets ready and gives Bass the softest possible kiss before leaving. He doesn't wake. She takes the bus to work and clocks in with two minutes to spare. According to the schedule above the time clock she has lessons scheduled for 10 and 11 and then will be working the counter for the rest of her shift unless any last minute lessons get scheduled. It will probably be a boring day, and that's okay. She just hopes it goes fast. She wants to get back to Bass.

Pete owns the place, and he stops to say hello on his way to the office. He cuts an imposing figure. Pushing sixty, he is tall and extremely thin. His bald head and bony face make him look almost skeletal. He seems a little scary to some at first, but only until he smiles. His grin lights up a room. Charlie has a soft spot for Pete, and he in turn has always treated her kindly. Secretly he thinks of her as the daughter he never had.

"How was your time off?" he asks her pleasantly.

Images flash unbidden behind Charlie's eyes. _Bass…The heat from his embrace… the feel of his mouth on hers… the way he can fill her and stretch her with his girth… the way he makes her feel whole…_

Pete grins when she doesn't answer. The expression on her face says it all, "So, it was good then?" he chuckles as he heads to his office.

Charlie blushes a little as she pushes through the big doors that lead to the sales floor. She needs to find her boss. Pete owns the place but Jeremy runs it like a well-oiled machine. He's in his forties, terribly attractive, wicked smart and funny. Charlie had a crush on him when they first started working together but it quickly faded. He was not only a good store manager, and a kind friend, but also a loyal and doting husband to his wife Molly.

"Hey." She says, walking up behind where he's leaning over some paperwork on the counter. "Why weren't you at Miles' wedding?"

"Hey Kid!" Jeremy stands tall and gives his young friend a brotherly hug, "Good to have you back. Sorry about the wedding. Molly's girls were heading out to London the next day for that summer internship, and we had to spend time with them. You know how she is about those kids of hers."

"I suppose that's an acceptable reason," she says with a smile. "We missed you though."

"Sure you did." He pauses, leaving back and looking at her carefully. "Charlie?"

"Yes Jeremy?"

"Did you and Jason get back together?"

"Um, no." she raises an eyebrow curiously, "Why?"

"You look, well, different." He chuckles.

"Different how exactly?" she asks, blushing in spite of her best intentions not to do so.

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Not Jason, but someone has been putting a smile on your face. A really big smile." He pats her on the back. "That's good Charlie. You haven't been smiling enough for a long time."

"Well, I did meet a guy, but it's not a big deal. He's only in town for a little while." Charlie frowns a little.

"You know, this isn't the dark ages Charlie. A lot of people have long distance relationships. So he goes home. So what? Call him. Email him. You know – all that." He holds up his hands when he sees she's going to argue, "No pressure. I'm just saying if this new guy makes you so happy, maybe you know – get his email address or something." He laughs at the look of surprise on her face. She evidently hadn't thought about this yet.

"You're right, I guess." She says slowly. "Maybe… I don't know. I'll think about it."

"That's all I ask." Charlie starts to walk away. "Hey, you can stock and face the water filtration accessories today. They're a mess. You have two archery lessons this morning. Should be a fairly slow day. Plenty of time to daydream after that, Kid." Jeremy just shakes his head, smiling. He hopes this new guy knows how lucky he is.

* * *

"The honeymoon is amazing. Hawaii is amazing. Nora is amazing!" Miles laughs into the phone. He sounds very very drunk.

"So it's good?" Bass chuckles, "Hey Miles, is the drinking amazing too? Because you sound like you've been doing a lot of that."

"Oh yeah. I'm drinking these pink frothy things in these tall glasses. There is fruit in there and tiny paper umbrellas."

"Shit. I thought I was talking to Miles, not his wife."

"Shut up Asshole." Miles laughs drunkenly, "These girly fru fru drinks are fucking amazing."

"Yeah, I get it." Bass smiles in spite of the nervous knot in the base of his stomach.

"How's my house? You watching it for me?"

"Yeah, Miles. Of course."

"Good. I just wanted to say hi and tell you thanks. You're my best friend and my brother and I hope you have some fun while you're in Chicago." Miles is starting to sound a little emotional.

"You're my best friend too Miles," Bass chuckles. "I'm having a lot of fun in Chicago." He tries to block out the mental images of Charlie doing things to him that her uncle never needs to know about... "I might even visit with Connor today or tomorrow."

"That's good. That kid needs to see more of you Bass, and you him."

"Yeah, I know you're right."

"You know what else you need? One of these fucking umbrella drinks… oh, and to get laid. You need that too." Miles is laughing loudly, then says goodbye and the call is over.

Bass breathes a sigh of relief. That could have really gone badly, but the gods must be smiling on Bass today. He doesn't want to face Miles with the truth yet. Hell, maybe not ever. Fuck. Miles is going to kill him.

* * *

Charlie's first lesson of the day is Nick. He's a high school kid who has recently taken up archery for fun and he's easy to teach. He listens to everything she says and is a quick learner. She likes working with him and the hour goes quickly.

Her second lesson of the day is much less enjoyable. Also a repeat student, Vince is far from easy. He's in his mid-thirties and is convinced he's Daryl Dixon. He's not of course. Not even close. He dresses like a good old boy, and chews tobacco constantly. He's rude to her and assumes he knows more than she does. Everything she tells him is met with doubt or obstinacy. By the time the hour is over, every muscle in Charlie aches with frustration, but she's proud of herself for not killing him. So there's that.

She puts her bow and quiver and other accessories in her locker before heading out to the sales floor. Jeremy meets her, "Hey Charlie, just got a call. You have another lesson." He has an amused expression on his face.

"Who is it?" She asks, stretching tired muscles and still frowning at the frustrating hour with Vince.

"Well, I don't know. Pretty sure the name he gave was a fake."

This sparks Charlie's attention, "What are you talking about? What name did he give?"

Jeremy chuckles, and looks down at his notebook so that he will get it right, "Here it is. The guy said he wanted an hour of lessons – he asked for you specifically – and he said his name is," Jeremy looks up at her expectantly, "Broody McSexPot. Know him?"

Charlie throws her head back and barks with laughter. The grin that remains after her laughter subsides, lights up the whole room. Jeremy nods knowingly, "I had a feeling this was your new friend. I can't wait to meet him, but I'll have to catch him at the end of your lesson. I'm going to lunch. Steven will cover the register while I'm out."

"Ba-I meant Broody is coming in now?"

"Yep." Jeremy nods, "Said he was in dire need of immediate archery lessons." He looks at Charlie and can't stop grinning. This guy is whipped Charlie. Ask for his damn phone number." With that he leaves the store to get his lunch.

Steven is a high school kid who works part time behind the sales counter. He waves at Charlie and says hello before turning to help a customer. Only minutes after Jeremy headed off to lunch, Charlie hears the bells above the door and then she sees him.

Bass is here.

Charlie's heart beat accelerates wildly. Her palms are sweaty. She feels a throbbing between her legs, where she's already wet. How in the hell does he affect her like this? She doesn't know. She grins at him, and he sees her and grins back.

The distance between them is erased in moments as they cross the sales floor to meet in the middle.

"Hi." He says quietly

"Hi Broody McSexPot. Are you ready for your lesson?"

"Oh yeah." He says, holding out his hand. She takes it and leads him toward the back room where the range is set up.

Just before she shuts the door behind them, she puts out the sign that says "Do Not Enter. Lesson in Progress."

The click of the lock is still hanging in the air and his mouth is on hers. Heat and hunger, passion and need – they are both greedy for each other and hungrily clash their lips and teeth and tongues together.

"God I missed you." He says against her lips.

"It's only been five hours." She chuckles, but delves her tongue into his mouth, tasting him, exploring him, searching his depths.

"The longest five fucking hours of my life," he groans, pushing his body against hers; pulling at her hips, moving his mouth to her throat where he kisses the pulse point and then sucks on the nape of her neck. He presses his jean clad erection against her stomach and she moans.

"Is there someplace we can…" Bass asks, his voice scratchy and broken, like he's forgotten how to use words.

"Over there." She motions with her head to a waiting area in one corner. He looks over and sees an old leather couch.

"Hmm that'll work." He growls out, picking her up and carrying her to the seating area.

Bass sits Charlie down on her feet. In moments their hands are pulling at boots and shirts and pants and underwear and then they are naked and breathing heavily and staring into each other's eyes.

"You are beautiful, Charlie." His eyes are somehow both tender and fierce at the same time.

"You too." She breathes out, reaching a hand toward his chest.

She strokes the flesh, stretched tight across well-defined muscles. She feels his shiver under her fingers and she steps closer. He reaches both hands up to cup her tits. He squeezes them gently, tugging and pinching at the nipples until they harden into little peach gumdrops. He lowers his mouth to one, while continuing to fondle the other and then he switches sides, giving equal opportunity to each perfect mound of flesh.

She moans under his mouth and hands, and she feels the heat as it sinks lower into her gut and then lower still, pooling between the folds of her sex. She wants him. She wants him buried deep inside her. She wants him now.

He has other plans, and pushes her gently backwards until her calves hit the sofa and her knees buckle. She sits on the couch, and he settle on his knees in front of her. Watching her eyes, he slowly works his palms and fingers up and then down her toned thighs. He can feel the tension under the skin, the hum of her muscles as they jump under his touch. Still holding her gaze, he presses her knees apart, pulling her forward so that her dripping sex is right there, ready for his mouth. He uses the pads of his fingers to touch the knot of her clit. He strokes it slowly, watching her squirm. Bass moves the hood back, exposing her nerves to the air. Leaning in close he blows against it and she writhes against him. He uses his fingers to spread her folds and then his mouth is on her and he's sucking and licking and pushing his tongue into her heat. She moans and grabs at his head and pulls him closer, even as she pulls her knees farther apart to allow him better access. He's thoroughly fucking her pussy with his tongue, rubbing a calloused thumb across her nub and she comes apart against his mouth. He pulls from his position, his stubble glistening with her juices.

Bass moves to a standing position, pulls her up on shaky legs, switches places with her before sitting down and bringing her to his lap. She knows what to do. Her eyes hazy and oversexed with the mind-blowing orgasm of moments before, but she reaches down and takes his hard cock into her hand. Charlie strokes it firmly twice before placing it at her entrance and lowering herself on him slowly, allowing her body to accommodate for his girth. She moves and rolls against him, taking him in deep before pulling almost all the way off and then repeating. He reaches up to her breasts and squeezes them as she rides. Her tempo picks up and his breathing becomes ragged. He knows he's close and he pulls her mouth to his. Charlie can taste herself on his lips and that is all it takes. She's coming again, her walls clutching at his cock, pulling his seed from him in gasping contractions. She slows and then stops completely. He's still inside her, buried balls deep but she doesn't try to move. Instead she just leans her forehead against his and breathes him in.

"I'm so glad you decided to come by." She whispers breathlessly.

"Yeah, me too. He smiles tenderly at her and she thinks he's going to say something more. Her heart skips a bit at his expression, but he seems to think better of it and closes his mouth. "We should probably get dressed." He says instead.

They clean up as best they can in the tiny cube of a bathroom just off the shooting range. Then they head back into the store, smiling at each other and holding hands. Charlie feels Bass tense suddenly, and isn't sure why until she hears Jeremy's voice.

"Bass fucking Monroe? You're screwing Bass fucking Monroe?" Jeremy's voice is harsh. His expression is one of shock. His eyes are wide, his complexion pale. He's looking at Charlie and then to Bass and his gaze settles on their joined hands.

"Baker." Bass says quietly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I work here asshole." He says. "What the hell are you thinking? Miles' niece?"

"Don't start with me" Bass responds. His voice sounds suddenly tired. "You don't know what you're talking about." He drops Charlie's hand and she feels lost.

"Ha. I know you came back with a death wish, and now you'll get it. Miles is going to kill you. What more do I possibly need to know?" Then he turns to Charlie, "I change my mind. Long distance relationships never work. Better just call it all off now."

Charlie looks from her boss to her lover. Clearly there is a lot of history here. "What's going on and how do you two know each other?"


	7. Chapter 7

The air crackles with tension as the two men stare at each other. Charlie isn't sure what to do. She looks from Bass to Jeremy and swears they are having a silent conversation just with their eyes. Moments pass and then she notices Jeremy's lip twitch, and then he breaks into a wide smile.

"Damnit Bass. You're a fucking idiot, and Miles is going to fucking kill you." He walks up and wraps his arms around Bass in a big hug. Monroe hugs him back. "but its always good to see you."

Bass nods, his eyes misty. "Good to see you too Baker. It's been too long."

"Someone, please tell me what's going on here?" Charlie implores. The men step back from one another, and they both look at her.

"We were in the service together Charlie." Bass' voice is quiet. "Miles and I met Jeremy in boot camp. We did two tours in Iraq together. Then later in Afghanistan..." he trails off, his expression haunted.

"How's Duncan?" Baker asks Bass, clearly hoping to lighten the mood.

"She's good. The two of us run a security business back in Philadelphia now. She got her PI license a while back, and she does a lot of that kind of work while I focus more on personal security projects and home systems." He shrugs. "It's good."

"So, you two and Miles and this Duncan all served together?" Charlie is curious.

"Yeah," Baker nods. "You want to see us in our glory days, Charlie?" He points to a far wall of the store that is lined with photos. Some show guys with crossbows. Some show men or women with hunting trophies or doing target practice. Many show soldiers either by themselves or in groups.

"Of course." Charlie says with a smile. She takes Bass' hand and they follow Jeremy. When they get to the wall of pictures, Jeremy points to one that shows four marines. The 8x10 photo is in black and white. It shows three men and one woman, all in camouflage fatigues. She immediately recognizes all three of the men though they are much younger in the picture. Jeremy, Bass and Miles are all wearing aviator shades and have cigarettes dangling from their mouths. They're trying to look tough and would pull it off if it weren't for the woman, who clearly has other plans for this picture. She is a beautiful girl, with long dark hair and a crooked smile. She has crossed her eyes and stuck her tongue out at the camera. The men are clearly amused though they are trying to remain serious. The overall feel of the picture is one of friendship and camaraderie.

"How did I never notice this before?" she asks with a grin. "You guys look awesome." Pointing to Bass' image in the pic, she continues, "and young!" she teases him.

"We were young." Jeremy says quietly. That one was taken at the end of our second tour in Iraq."

Bass smiles distractedly, staring at the picture. She watches as his eyes roam to the next one hanging on the wall. The smile disappears and his expression is haunted once again. Charlie feels his grip on her hand tighten. She follows his gaze to the picture that has captured his attention. She quickly identifies the same four soldiers from the first picture. They are older in this picture and part of a larger group. There are thirteen in all; three (including Duncan) are women. The rest are men. There are no goofy smiles or shades in this picture. All are looking at the camera with fairly serious expressions. They stand shoulder to shoulder, clearly proud to serve.

"Damn." Bass mutters.

"Yeah. I wasn't gonna hang that one up, but Pete – he's the guy that runs this place – he said it would be good for me to see it sometimes, therapeutic or some shit. He was right. Took a while though."

Charlie looks from Bass to Jeremy. They are both lost in thought, staring at the group picture. It's not hard to deduce that not all of these people came home. She squeezes Bass' hand and he gives her a sad smile, his eyes are wet.

"Charlie, would you mind manning the register for a while? Steven needs a lunch hour and I would like to have a word with Bass." She starts to argue but Bass just shrugs as if to tell her it's okay.

"Allright." She says simply, giving Bass a quick hug before she crosses to the register where a customer waits. These two old friends need to catch up, and even though she wants to be there, she'd probably be in the way.

* * *

They walk into Pete's empty office. Bass has only just closed the door behind him when Jeremy starts in, "Jesus Bass, what the hell are you doing with Charlie?"

"I don't know." Bass says with a sigh, as he slouches in the visitor chair. "It started out as just a sex thing, but now…" he holds up his hands, "I just don't know."

"Well, here's my first bit of advice. When you end up talking to Miles about this, don't lead with 'It started as a sex thing.' People don't have 'sex things' with Miles Matheson's niece, not if they want to live." Jeremy begins to pace behind the desk.

Bass puts his head in his hands, leaning elbows on knees. "I know." His voice sounds muffled.

"Oh, and dear lord you reek of sex, and I should never ever know what sex with Charlie smells like because she's like a little sister to me. Now it's in my head, thank you very much. I feel like a perv. Jesus, Bass were you screwing her in the shooting range?"

Bass raises his head to look at his old friend, "I can't help myself. Today was the first day since Miles' wedding where we weren't together all day."

"It's noon you jackass!" Jeremy is shaking his head, "She gets done at 4. You couldn't wait four more hours?"

"No." Bass says simply. "I was going crazy. I needed to see her."

Jeremy stops pacing and sits down in Pete's big chair behind the desk. He just stares at Bass for a while. "You said it started out as a sex thing. What is it now?"

"I think it's more. I think I'm…"

"Oh God don't say it Bass." Jeremy interrupts, with a pained look on his face.

"I think I'm in love with her." As Bass says these words out loud for the first time, he is surprised to realize just how true they are. "I can't imagine my life without her now that I have her."

"Fuck." Jeremy groans.

"Miles won't actually kill me, right?"

"I have no idea Bass. No idea at all."

They sit in silence for a while. Finally Jeremy says, "How is this supposed to work exactly? Let's assume Miles doesn't mind – we both know that's a stretch, but let's assume he doesn't mind. You two decide to date or whatever… Are you taking her to Philly? Are you going to move here? Just do the long distance thing? What?"

"I don't know." Bass is rubbing his temples.

"What about your business? What about school? She's going back to class in the fall." Jeremy pounds him with more questions. "Do you own a house back in Philly? I know she has a year lease on her apartment here. Are you going to sell your place?"

"I don't know." Bass' head is pounding.

"What about Duncan? I assume she thinks you're coming back. She's your partner. Have you talked to her? And what about Connor? Have you talked to him? He might want to know his Dad is dating a girl his age. What are you going to say to them?"

Bass feels like his head might explode. "I don't know!" he says loudly. "I don't know anything. I don't know anything except that when I'm with Charlie the crazy shit in my head fades into the background. When we're together I can sleep. No nightmares Jeremy. No insomnia. When I'm with her I feel normal. I feel like a human being again. She makes me want to…" he pauses before continuing with a quieter voice, "Jeremy, she makes me want to live."

"Damn." Jeremy says. "What does she think about all this? Do you think she loves you too?"

Bass laughs but there is no humor in it, "Once again Brother, I have no idea."

"Bass, you are screwed. Either she's gonna break your heart or Miles is gonna break your face. Hard to imagine a way this works out well for you."

"Yeah, I know." Bass stands. "I need to go. Good to see you though."

"You too Bass. I'll walk you out."

* * *

Charlie sees them come out of the office. Bass waves at her as Jeremy escorts him to the door. She's with a customer or she'd run after him to see how things went. As soon as the customer is gone, she tracks Jeremy down.

"What did you say to him? Why did he leave like that?"

"I told him to go and stop bothering my employees." Jeremy says with a scowl. "What do you want with an old man like Bass anyway?"

"He's not old, and he wasn't bothering me."

"One." Jeremy holds up an index finger, "He's my age, so I know exactly how old he is." A second finger goes up, "Two: I know what you two were doing on the shooting range earlier and I definitely consider that 'bothering' you."

Charlie blushes scarlet, "Sorry about the range."

"Please don't let that happen again. Not here."

"Got it." Charlie says as she straightens up the items on a shelf near the register.

Jeremy leans against the counter and arches a brow in question, "What do you expect to get out of this thing with him, anyway?"

Charlie's hands stop moving. She doesn't meet Jeremy's gaze. "I don't know."

"Of course you don't." Jeremy mutters before walking away, shaking his head.

* * *

When Charlie gets back to the apartment, Bass seems distracted. "What's going on?" she asks him.

"How would you like watching a fight tonight?"

"Boxing?"

"Amateur bare-knuckle boxing. It's at a seedy little bar, but it's fun. You in?"

"Sure." She smiles at him, but his mind seems to be elsewhere. "Everything okay?"

"Oh yeah, sure. Go ahead and get ready. We'll grab a bite to eat on the way there."

Charlie doesn't really know what to think about how Bass is acting, but she does as he asks. Minutes later she emerges wearing snug faded jeans and a yellow tank top. Her hair is pulled up in a pony tail. She wears strappy brown sandals.

He watches her descend the stairs and she has his full attention. He's been distracted thinking about his conversation with Jeremy, about the realization that he's falling for her, and about the evening ahead. Now his gaze travels up and down her body and all the frantic thoughts he's been battling, settle like snow in a snow globe. "You look…" he drifts off.

"What, is this the wrong thing to wear?"

"No. You look perfect." He walks to her and gives her the kiss he realizes he should have given her the moment she walked in the door. "Hello. I think I forgot to say hello." He kisses her again. This kiss is soft and tender and sweet. He feels her melt into his body and all the doubts and fears that had been swirling since Jeremy had hammered him with questions, fades. Charlie is his safe place.

"Hello to you too." She says quietly, running fingertips along his cheekbone. They just grin at each other for a minute. Then he says it's time to go and they do.

She is surprised when instead of heading toward the bus station, they go the opposite way. "Where are we going?"

"I got something special for tonight." He grins at her as they come to a stop near a parking meter.

"What is it?" she asks.

Bass chuckles and then places his hands on her shoulders and turns her around. There in the parking space before them is a big black motorcycle. Helmets are strapped to the seat.

"How did you…" she's grinning as she steps forward, stroking the handlebar.

"I rented it today after I left you at work. This isn't exactly like the one I have back home, but its close. You don't mind riding do you?"

Charlie laughs, "No. I don't mind at all."

Bass hands her a helmet, puts the other on his head and straddles the bike. Charlie climbs on behind him as he starts the engine. She wraps her arms around Bass and holds on as he gracefully pulls the powerful bike into traffic. Feeling the rumble of the bike under the seat, combined with Bass in her arms and just like that she is wet and ready. Damn why can't they just go back to the house? Knowing that's not an option, she snuggles closer, enjoying the feel of his muscles tense and move as he steers.

What was he thinking? He can hardly concentrate on the road or traffic. Having her pressed up against his back like this… having her thighs hugging his so tightly. Damn, maneuvering a motorcycle through city traffic with a raging hard on is not an easy task. He grits his teeth and tries to think about anything other than her tits squishing into his back. Damn.

By the time they stop for burgers, they are both calmed down enough to not jump each other on the spot, but just barely. They don't talk much, but the silence is sweet and comfortable. They exchange heated looks and promising smiles as they eat.

Once back on the road, it takes about fifteen minutes to reach their destination. Gould's is indeed a seedy bar. Tucked behind an Italian restaurant in what was once a small warehouse, Gould's would be easy to miss if you didn't know exactly what you were looking for.

They go through the door into a large dark room. Bass leads her to the bar which lines one wall. He orders whiskeys for both of them and with drinks in hand; they walk past tables and small knots of people. Eventually they get to the ring which is in the back half of the huge place. A fight is in progress, and Bass leads the way to the edge of the ring, clearly interested in the action.

Two shirtless men are in the ring. They are both in their mid-twenties. One is tall and blond. He is built like a linebacker. The other guy has black hair. He is lean and slender but all solid muscle. Both are covered in sweat and both have clearly taken a few good hits already based on the blood.

The big guy gets in a few solid jabs, and it's not looking good for the thin one when suddenly he goes crazy with right jabs to his opponent's kidney. Charlie hears the big blond cry out in pain as he falls to the ground. He does not get up. The winner is grinning, clearly proud of himself. Charlie has a sense of de ja vu looking at this guy. Where does she know him from? She can't stop staring. Not just because he's very attractive (he is) but because there is something about him, about the way he moves, about his cocky grin that makes her think she knows him.

He catches Charlie watching and walks their way. She is mortified, having been caught staring, but is surprised when he goes past her to stop next to Bass, "Wow Dad, you brought me a girl? It's not even my birthday."

Bass groans, "Connor, this is Charlie. And she's not for you. She's mine. Charlie, this sweaty asshole is my son, Connor."


	8. Chapter 8

Now that she knows who he is, the resemblance is obvious. Connor holds her gaze and smirks, "So you're the chick that's had my Dad so busy these last couple weeks, he couldn't even break away to see his only son?" Connor looks her up and down appraisingly, "I guess I can see why."

Bass groans, and before Charlie can even respond, Connor has turned to his Dad, "A little young for you isn't she?" He laughs at his Dad's pained expression. "I'm gonna go clean up. I'll find you guys in a bit." And then he's gone.

"I don't think he likes me." Charlie says to Bass as she takes a sip of her whiskey.

Bass pulls her close and kisses her temple. "First of all, I don't give a shit if he likes you or not. I like you and that is what matters. Secondly, he was just surprised. I think he'll come around. I wanted you to meet him. That's all."

"Meeting the family… that's kind of serious." Charlie's expression is guarded.

Bass looks at her for a moment and then shrugs. "Yeah, I guess it is. I'm sorry Charlie. I should have asked if you wanted to meet my kid." Bass is clearly upset. He didn't mean to pressure her into anything.

"No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm not mad." She smiles, "I'm glad you brought me." She sits down her glass and wraps her arms around him. "Connor wasn't the only one who was surprised. That's all. I don't know what's happening between us, but we're going to figure it out." Charlie smiles up at Bass. "Together."

He relaxes into her. "Yeah, we will."

* * *

After Connor's cleaned up and dressed in a soft grey tee shirt and old jeans; he makes his way to his Dad's table. He's not sure what to think of the girl. She's beautiful but damn she's young. He wonders how old she is anyway? Probably not even as old as he is, which is a little weird. And what the hell does she see in his Dad?

Connor loves his Dad of course. It had taken a while since they'd met only a handful of years before, but gradually they have bonded. One thing Connor has always noticed though was the sadness in his Dad. He'd tried to hook his old man up with chicks at bars, but they almost always lost interest after talking to him for just a little bit. Yeah, he was handsome for an old guy; but most girls thought he was a serious downer.

He sits down at the table and asks his Dad, "So how long till you head back to Philly?" Connor sees the tension in both the girl and his Dad as they hear the question.

"I head back a week from today." Bass says quietly, squeezing Charlie's hand. Connor isn't sure if he's supposed to notice this or not, but it's hard not to see that these two don't want their time to be up so soon. Interesting, he thinks.

The three chat about Chicago and politics. Connor is amused to discover that Charlie works at Prepper Pete's. "So you know Jeremy?"

"Yeah, he's my boss and actually the reason I work there to begin with. He and Uncle Miles have been friends forever."

Connor almost chokes on his drink. "Uncle Miles? Miles Matheson is your uncle?"

Charlie nods, "Yeah, you know him?"

"Sure." Connor says with a smile. "Miles came with Dad to our first official meeting because Dad was too nervous to come alone.

"In my defense," Bass said with a smile, "You had ambushed me just a week earlier and I was still reeling from the shock of finding out I was a Dad. I knew Miles would be able to help me deal with the situation. I needed some moral support. So sue me." Both Connor and Bass laugh at the memory.

Connor returns his gaze to Charlie, "So you are related to Dad's best friend and work for one of his other best friends. This feels kind of serious. A person doesn't just screw around with his buddy's family members." Connor's expression is both questioning and thoughtful.

Bass tenses, unsure how Charlie will respond. He relaxes when she says, "All I know is that it feels really good to be around Bass. I'm not worrying about anything else right now. We're just enjoying our time together." Her voice sounds upbeat, but Connor can see fear in her eyes. He wonders if his Dad even knows just how much this girl cares for him.

Charlie gets up for a ladies room break and Connor asks his Dad, "So, what's going on with you guys? Are you going to try to make this thing work long term?"

"We haven't talked about it yet, but I'll do anything to keep her in my life Connor."

Connor nods, "You have been smiling tonight."

Bass shrugs, "I'm happy I guess. What's the big deal?"

"You never smile." Connor says quietly. This realization seals the deal for him. If anyone can make his old man smile, then she's the girl for him. "I like it." He says with a grin of his own. "You should smile more often, so I guess you better do whatever it takes to keep her around."

"So you approve?" Bass asks with a crooked grin.

"Yeah, I approve." They share a gaze that says more than their words do. They know they love each other but they don't have to say it out loud to know its true.

* * *

Later Charlie and Bass are dancing on the tiny dance-floor. Connor is back at the table, entertaining not one but two young women who are hanging on his every word. Charlie is a little drunk. Bass has kept his drinking in check, well aware that he'll either have to leave the bike here or be sober in time to drive her home. He doesn't need alcohol to have fun with Charlie, so he doesn't even miss it. She likes to dance and she holds her body close to his as she sways with the music. Sometimes Charlie closes her eyes, just soaking it all in and Bass just stares, smiling down at the woman he now knows he loves.

They are locked in just such a moment, when without warning Bass is shoved from behind. Charlie stumbles and Bass almost loses his balance, but catches himself (and Charlie) just in time. He makes sure she is okay before whirling around to see who had pushed him. It's the burly blond that Connor had beaten in the ring earlier. The guy has clearly been drinking and wants to pick a fight.

"So you're Connor's Dad?" Blondie asks Bass.

"Yeah, so?"

"So Connor is a pussy." Blondie says with a sneer.

"A pussy who beat your sorry ass." Bass responds easily. His tone is light but his mouth is drawn into a tight line. Every muscle in his body is tense and ready. Charlie has a hand on his arm, but he very carefully removes her fingers. She understands. If this escalates, he doesn't want her to be in the way and get hurt.

"He only beat me because he's a cheater. A cheater and a pussy." With that, Blondie walks up to Bass and shoves him in the chest.

"Don't touch me douchebag." Bass says quietly, his voice is steely.

"Whatever old man. I bet you're just as much a pussy as your kid." Again, the big guy shoves Bass.

"You're right." Bass snarls with a wicked grin. "I am just as much a pussy as my kid." And then it's on and Bass is dispatching the boy in record time. It doesn't even look like Bass breaks a sweat. He's all arms and legs and doing some martial arts moves that Charlie doesn't recognize. In moments Bass has Blondie down on the floor in a fetal position before he was able to get in one solid punch. The poor guy is trying to get up, but is also trying to spit our some blood and collect a tooth that has fallen from his mouth. He might be crying, Charlie isn't sure.

"Holy hell Bass." She says in awe. Her pupils are suddenly dilated and she licks her lips.

"I'm sorry. I don't usually…" he trails off, as the adrenaline starts to dissipate. "I don't like to fight. Not unless I have to."

"Don't get me wrong." Charlie says breathlessly. "That was the hottest thing I have ever seen. Can we leave now?" Her eyes hold a very obvious promise for what she has in mind for later.

He throws his head back and laughs. "You are truly an amazing woman." Bass puts his arm around Charlie and they start to head over to Connor's table to gather their things and say goodbye.

"Excuse me, Sir." A weasel of a man is addressing Bass. "Sorry to bother you. I'm Gould. I own this place. Might I have a word?"

Bass sighs. He's been kicked out of bars for fighting before. He knows how this works. "Yeah, bud I'm sorry about that business on the dance floor. We're leaving. No need to kick us out."

"Oh Sir, you have me all wrong." The little man is shifty and something about him makes Charlie's skin crawl. "I don't want to kick you out. I want to pay you to come back."

"What are you talking about?" Bass asks, surprised.

"You fight like a demon. We need more of that. Come back and fight for me in the ring. I think you'd bring a good crowd." His shifty eyes take in Bass' lean hard frame, and his smile widens. "a good crowd indeed."

Connor pipes up after hearing this conversation, "You want my old man to fight for you?"

Gould is almost salivating, "He's your Dad?" he looks from one to the other with glee, "Yes, of course he is. That's even better. Connor is already a house favorite. Oh if I could get you to fight each other…" the little man's eyes glow with excitement. " Here's my card," he thrusts a small rectangle into Bass' hand. "Think about it." Then Gould wanders away.

Connor grins at his Dad, "You ready to get back in the ring Dad?"

Bass looks a little sheepish, "I don't think so Connor. Too old for that shit."

"Back in?" Charlie asks.

"Dad won a bunch of boxing championships back in the day. He's really good at kicking ass."

"Was really good at it. It's been a while."

"From what I saw tonight, you're still really good." Charlie grins at him in a way that promises a whole lot of excitement once they can be alone. "Can we go now?" She moves closer to Bass, casually stroking his lower back and then smoothing her fingers over his ass possessively. He can't help but shudder a little in anticipation as his eyes meet hers.

Heat and promise saturate the moment. "Yeah, let's go." Bass feels his need for her increasing with every passing moment.

Within minutes they are saying goodbye to Connor and his ladies. They leave Gould's seedy bar, mount the bike and are soon on their way.

* * *

The ride back to Miles and Nora's place is tense. They are both so ready for each other, and the drive seems to take forever. All he can think about is the way her body is pressed against his, and the way she brushes her hands against his stomach ever so lightly. All she can concentrate on is the way his body feels so hard and tight in her arms, and the memory of the way he looked when he pounded that guy's face in at the bar.

Bass considers pulling over and finding an ally, but thinks better of it.

He barely parks and they are running inside, holding hands, both laughing at their shared urgency. Bass fumbles with the keys, finally gets the door open and then Charlie is pressed flat against a wall as he kicks the door shut behind them. Their mouths are hungry, their hands seeking tender flesh and sensitive zones. He kisses her thoroughly, intensely. She matches his every move with one of her own. Her hands are stroking up and down his back, pulling him close. She wraps one leg around his waist as he presses his denim erection into her center. Charlie moans as Bass begins to suck at her pulse. His hands are stroking and squeezing at her breasts through the fabric of her top. The top has to go, and he pulls at it roughly – flinging it out of his way. She yanks on his shirt and then his belt. He steps back long enough to take off his boots and jeans and she kicks off her sandals and jeans. Soon they are naked, just grinning at each other.

The air hangs heavy with need, but there is also a playfulness about this encounter that feels right. Everything about this moment rings true. Charlie looks at Bass and her heart swells. This isn't just about the sex, although Lord knows she's never had anything better. There is something more here. Something bigger. Something unbelievably right. She doesn't take the time to think about it right now, because they are kissing again, but something has shifted for her … something in her soul. She knows it, but saves the thought for later.

No time now to dissect feelings. She closes her eyes and concentrates instead on the pressure of his hard cock against her belly. She feels the moisture at the tip as she strokes him firmly.

He breaks away from the kiss. "I want you now, Charlie." He growls into her ear.

"Mmm" she moans in response. He kisses her hard, pressing his lips to hers hungrily before taking her by the shoulders and turning her so that her back is to him. He pulls her close, sucking her ear lobe as his fingers move down and he begins to stroke between her folds, finding a familiar rhythm that she responds to so well. His other hand kneads her breast and she is coming apart as he pulls his hands away. She whimpers slightly, but only for a moment. With a tender touch, he pushes her forward over the hall table and smoothly enters her from behind. Charlie lays her head on one forearm where it rests on the table. She strokes her clit with her other hand. Bass holds her firmly by the hips as he thrusts and retreats. At first his pace is almost frantic, but gradually he slows though each push seems to take him deeper. He's pressing against her cervix over and over and she is coming. He rides her orgasm, holding his own at bay. He leans down to whisper in her ear, "I want to see your face." With that he pulls out, turns her around and helps her up on the table edge. Then he's pushing into her hot wet center again. Her flesh is so sensitive she grasps at his shoulders and leans her head back eyes closed.

"Look at me." He pleads.

Charlie does as he asks, and sees something in his gaze that makes her heart jump. She says nothing. Their eyes are locked for a long time, as he continues to fuck her slow, steady and deep. Then he leans in and kisses her softly and she's coming again. This time he lets himself go over the edge with her. Bas spills into Charlie's heat. He has never felt so whole.

He's still buried inside her, when he seeks out her eyes. "Charlie?"

"Yeah?" her voice is scratchy and tentative. Her body shakes a little with an echo of the pleasure they've just shared. She stares into those blue eyes and sees forever. In a flash she knows. Her heart opens and she knows without a doubt how she feels.

"I love you Charlie." He shakes his head as if to clear it. "I don't know how this happened, but it's true."

Charlie strokes his cheek with a soft caress. "Bass, I feel the same way." She gives him a dopey smile. "I'm not so good at saying the words. That part – the saying it out loud – that scares me. But…"

He pulls her tightly into his embrace. She wraps her legs around him to deepen the moment. She feels his smile against her cheek. "You don't have to say it. Just knowing you feel it is enough for now."

"So, what are we going to do?"

"I have no idea. We have time to figure it out."

"All the time in the world."

* * *

Later they are lying in bed, talking and kissing and relaxing against each other. Absently she is stroking the tattoo on his side. He takes her hand and moves it down to the first of the marks he's yet to explain, "Marco, Schultz, Washington, Spoons, Keely and McCallister." His voice is rough with the sound of each name. They were all part of our platoon. They were in that picture at the store. None of them came home." Charlie feels her eyes brim with tears. She can hear his voice break and she pulls him into her arms. Bass tries to hold it back at first but soon he is crying against her shoulder, his own shoulders shaking with grief. Charlie's cheeks are wet as the tears fall freely.

They are like this for a long time.

Eventually Bass calms down a bit, and he's able to speak again, "I was with them when it happened. We were in a big truck going along what should have been friendly territory. There was an explosion... and just like that it was over and they were all dead or dying. I was injured, but none of my injuries were very serious. They told me it was a miracle. Jeremy, Duncan and Miles were in the truck behind us along with the rest of our squad. They came to help but it was too late. Everyone was gone. Everyone but me. " He pauses for a minute staring into space. "I wanted to die Charlie. I tried to kill myself before we even left Afghanistan but Miles talked me down. We all retired after that tour. None of us could face it again, but the others did okay after a while. For me it was different. I didn't handle any of it well. Hell, I didn't handle it at all. I fell into this black hole that nobody could pull me out of. I drank myself into a stupor. It was over a year before I really started acting human again, but I was still lost inside. I felt dead. Every time I closed my eyes I saw them lying around me. It was the worst time. Duncan and I opened our business and that helped distract me some. Then Connor came along and that helped too, but at night I still couldn't sleep." He strokes her hair lovingly, "until I met you. You are healing me Charlie." He presses his forehead to hers, " I love you so much."

She leans in and kisses him. "I can't compare my losses to yours, but…" she pauses, "I felt empty inside for so long too. But with you, I don't feel empty anymore."

"We don't need to compare anything. We both know what losing someone is like. And now we're learning how to move past those losses together. That's what is important."

She agrees, and they hold each other until she feels him go still with sleep.

Sure that he's asleep, Charlie whispers "I love you too Bass." She doesn't look up at his face, instead nuzzling into his chest, and that is why she doesn't see the tired but very happy smile that creases his face as he drifts off.

And then they sleep.

**Author's Note: I am not now, nor have I ever been in the military. I hope that I didn't put anything in this chapter that is inaccurate or offensive in any way. I have only the utmost respect for all men and women who serve. My heartfelt thanks goes out to them all.**


	9. Chapter 9

When she wakes her first thought is that the air conditioner has broken. Charlie moves a little, and lets her eyes adjust to the midday sun shining through the windows. It isn't until she hears Bass moan that she realizes the room isn't hot. It's him.

"You're burning up." She says softly, feeling his skin and seeing the flush of his cheeks.

"Feel like shit." He mutters, burrowing into his pillow.

Charlie gets dressed and goes to the nearby drugstore to get some cold medicine and juice. She's not had to take care of anyone since she'd helped Danny, but she easily falls into the routine. Mostly Bass just sleeps and when he is awake he's whiny. Men can be the biggest babies when they are sick, and Bass is no exception. The first day is the worst. He'll take small sips of water but that's about all. He tosses and turns. If Charlie is in the room he whines that he wants to be alone, but if she leaves he calls out to her for help with every little thing.

"This isn't tedious at all." She thinks with a laugh, but she does as he asks because quite simply, she loves him. When you love someone, you put up with their bullshit. She sleeps on the floor next to the bed that night so that he can toss and turn and she won't get in his way.

She wakes the next morning stiff and sore, but she's happy to see that he's sitting up. "You okay?" she asks him.

"Need some soup." He says gruffly before plopping back down on the bed.

Charlie chuckles, but goes to make him soup.

Later, after he's eaten, she convinces him to take a shower. While he's doing that, she changes his sheets and brings him a new dose of medicine. He settles in and she notices right off, that Bass' color is coming back. She makes her bed on the floor again, but he gives her big puppy dog eyes and says, "Charlie I need you up here with me. Please?"

With a tired smile, she crawls into the bed next to Bass. His fever has broken and they sleep deeply, limbs entwined.

Two days wasted to sickness. The time they have left before he goes back to Philly has now shrunk to three days. When they wake the next morning the time is on both their minds though neither one of them voices their shared fear that everything is ending far too soon.

Instead of talking, they immerse themselves in each other. Every touch is laced with longing. Every kiss aches with their unknown future. This coupling is slow and sweet. Their eyes are locked and with every stroke, every caress, every thrust, the intensity of their passion is elevated. Charlie realizes, as she shudders to completion just moments before he does; that this is what lovemaking is. What had started out hot and fast and meaningless has evolved into something else entirely. This isn't just sex. Their very souls are touching.

Bass feels mostly recovered from his bout with the flu, but he is still a little unsteady as he disengages from Charlie and moves to his back beside her. He's lost in his own thoughts and doesn't realize she's crying at first. When he notices her shoulders shaking silently, he leans up on one elbow. "Charlie, what is wrong? Did I hurt you?" his voice is soft and loving. He strokes her cheek with his fingertips, wiping away a tear.

Charlie shakes her head and tries to compose herself, but when he pulls her into his arms, she falls apart. Bass holds her tightly, whispering softly against her ear, pressing kisses lightly on her temple. He has figured out why she's crying, but wants her to take her time to recover before they talk about it. After a few minutes, her crying slows and then stops. "I'm sorry." She whispers. "I just hate that it's almost over."

"Maybe," Bass says against her temple, "it doesn't have to be over?" He can feel her whole body still, and then she looks at him and he sees hope in her eyes and his heart swells.

"You want to try to do the long distance thing?"

"I want to do the 'whatever it takes to keep you in my life' thing."

Charlie exhales heavily. With his words she feels the stress falling away. She smiles at him, and says, "Yeah, that's the thing I want to do too."

They shower and eat lunch and are having a lazy afternoon. They've decided that he'll visit her every other weekend and she'll come to Philly on her school breaks. It's not a perfect plan but it gives them both something hopeful to grasp onto.

Bass has just finished taking care of business in their bathroom. He's looking at his reflection in the mirror as he washes his hands. The smiling Bass that looks back on him is such a change from what he's been seeing for so long. Connor had been right. It's been a long time since he had anything to smile about. And to think he almost didn't go to Miles' wedding. He shakes his head at the thought of how different his life would be right now if he hadn't met Charlie.

He reaches for the hand towel and in the process knocks over a jar of moisturizer, some hairspray, some make up and an assortment of other things. He chuckles as he bends to pick the things up.

Bass has a sense of de ja vu as he reaches for the final item that has fallen. It's Charlie's birth control pills. The small green box has come open in the fall and as he starts to close it, but freezes – staring. The box holds three month's dosage of pills, and it opens almost like a little book. Each "page" has the name of the month clearly stated at the top. His eyes lose focus as he stares at the June page. Since he last saw this little box, she's taken two of her pills. Bass feels his heart drop with dread. Dread and betrayal.

* * *

Charlie is grinning as she bounds to the top of the stairs. "Hey Bass," she calls out. "I've got the movie in and the popcorn is ready." She rounds the corner and sees him in their room. Her smile falters when she sees that he's roughly shoving thing from the dresser into his duffel bag.

A nervous knot forms in her belly, "Bass?" he doesn't turn. "Bass, what are you doing?"

"I'm leaving Charlie." There is a coldness in his voice that she's never heard before. He yanks the zipper shut and turns. His face is drawn and he looks pale.

"What's going on Bass?" Charlie sounds like she's on the verge of panic. Everything had been fine. She has no idea what has changed or why. "I thought you were here till Saturday."

"And I thought you were on the pill." His voice is void of emotion, but his eyes look haunted.

"What are you…" she trails off as he tosses her the green box.

"What am I talking about?" now his voice takes on an edge. His jaw is tight, "The fact that you've been letting me – no, not just letting me – begging me to cum inside you over and over; and that you assured me it was all right to do that every day for almost three weeks because you were on the pill… Ringing any bells Charlie?"

She swallows hard. "I can explain."

He pushes past her, "Yeah, I bet you can but I don't want to hear it. I told you about Connor's Mom and how she never told me she was pregnant." He stops, his back still to her, "I'm nobody's stud horse Charlie. If you wanted to have kids, that's a conversation we could have had." He turns then, and she sees the tears in his eyes. "I don't want to see you. If you do end up being pregnant, let Connor know. We'll figure something out then." He sounds tired.

Charlie is sobbing now; she follows him, "Please Bass. At first I just forgot to take them. We were busy and having so much fun and I forgot." He's not slowing down at all, so she follows him down the hall and out the front door. He never turns. "And then when I realized I hadn't taken any for a few days I started to think about how lonely I was and that a baby wouldn't be so bad. At that point you said you were going back to Philly. There wasn't even a hint that you ever wanted to see me again." He stops then and faces her. His cheeks are streaked with tears but he doesn't move to wipe them away.

"You don't have a child because you're lonely Charlie. And you don't try to get pregnant on the sly by a guy who watched one baby die and never got to see another till he was in his twenties. Children are a really big deal to me Charlie. I could probably forgive a lot." He shakes his head, his voice cracking. "Not this. Never this."

She watches as he ties his bag to the back of the bike, puts on his helmet and drives off. Her whole body is wracked with sobs and she can't stand.

Bass looks in the bike's rear view mirror once. He sees her fall to her knees, but he doesn't go back. He can't. He can't face her right now. He isn't sure he'll ever be able to face her again.

* * *

Connor is in bed with a blond. He doesn't remember her name, or frankly much about the night before or even this morning. He's pretty sure they didn't even get to his place till almost lunch time. He was so drunk, he doesn't recall much at all. His head is pounding and at first he thinks the sound is part of his headache. Gradually though, he realizes it's something else. Someone is knocking on his door. "Oh hell." He mutters before yanking some jeans on commando and stumbling to answer the knock.

He opens the door and the sight before him is immediately sobering.

"Dad?" Connor's voice is laced with concern.

* * *

Nora and Miles are packing. Hawaii has been wonderful and they hate to leave, but reality is dawning and it is time to start thinking about home.

"I wonder how Charlie is doing at the house. I meant to call her, but we've been so busy." Nora smiles at her husband.

"What are you talking about? Why is Charlie at our house?"

"She's housesitting. I told you that."

"Um, no. Bass is housesitting. I told YOU that."

"You asked Bass to stay at our place? I definitely asked Charlie to stay." Nora raises an eyebrow in question.

"You don't think anything would happen there, do you?" Miles asks, but even as he says the words, he knows the answer. "Damn. Let's get going." His mouth is drawn in a tight line.

* * *

Twenty four hours have passed since Bass left, but Charlie is in a fog. She can't eat. She can't sleep. All she can think about is what an idiot she is and how badly she wishes she could fix this. Curled in the bed they shared, she cries until there are no more tears.

What had she been thinking? Of course Bass would react this way. He's bared his soul to her. He'd told her about the baby he lost and about the betrayal he'd felt when Connor's mother had decided not to tell him she was pregnant. People always do the stupid selfish thing. That's what Miles always said. In this case, that is certainly true. She had acted selfishly. She'd been lonely. She'd been dreading Bass leaving. She thought a baby might solve some of her problems. A baby would be someone who would love her no matter what. A baby would be there when she felt alone. A baby would have meant she could keep a piece of Bass with her always. But those were stupid reasons to want to get pregnant. She sees that now.

She does want kids someday and now that she's met Bass and fallen in love with him - he's the one she wants to have them with. This was the wrong way to do it though. It's no wonder he hates her now. She can't believe she was such an idiot. If she could take it all back she would.

Eventually she pulls herself out of bed and finds her phone. She scrolls through her missed calls. Two from Nora. None from Bass. She tries calling him for what has to be the twentieth time. He doesn't answer. Again. She rolls through her contacts and finds Connor's number. Before she can think it through too much, she hits send.

He answers on the second ring, "Speak to me." He says.

"Uh Connor? This is Charlie, um your Dad's…" she breaks off not sure what to say.

"Jesus." He mutters into the phone. "What the fuck have you done to him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, he showed up here yesterday looking like death. He won't talk or do anything else. He's heartbroken or some shit. Whatever the hell you did, really did a number on my Dad. He's flying back home in the morning, but I'm worried about him."

"Why? Why are you worried?"

"Because as far as I can tell he hasn't slept or ate in a day but he's agreed to fight for Gould tonight."

* * *

Charlie dresses carefully. She wears a short black skirt and a soft blue halter top. Her hair is down and she puts on just enough make up to cover the dark circles under her eyes. She downs a glass of whiskey before she meets her cab. She gives the driver the address to Gould's and sits back, trying to relax. The warmth of the drink helps mellow her a little, but she can't focus.

She's lost him, and nothing matters anymore.

* * *

To say Bass is exhausted would be the understatement of his life. The insomnia is back. His appetite is gone. He's not completely recovered from his sickness. His whole body is weary and he knows he was crazy to agree to this fight. That Gould is a slimy little prick; and Bass should have ignored the request to get back in the ring. But he's a dumbass and he said yes. With any luck he'll get knocked out quickly and be able to take a nap.

He's facing his opponent, and seeing the guy - he chuckles. Bass isn't going to just get knocked out. He's going to die. Well, either way he'll get some rest. Bass charges and gets in a few punches before the wind is knocked out of his sails. The fight is fast and intense. Bass holds his own for a while, but starts to lag. He's knocked to the ground and remains there for a moment, crouched on all fours – spitting blood, when he looks up and sees her. Charlie is here. Before he can even think about how angry he is, he thinks about how much he loves her and how beautiful she is. But then like a blinding light, the anger and betrayal return. He uses that emotion to propel his tired body off the floor. Bass channels his rage into his fists. It's like a switch has been flipped and his opponent never sees it coming till the fight is over. Bass leaves the ring a victor. He doesn't look Charlie's way again.

Bass goes back to the fighter's room and gets in the shower. He wants to get out of here as soon as possible. He wants to get back to Philly and his house and a big bottle of Maker's Mark. He wants to drink until he can't think. He never wants to see Chicago again.

* * *

Connor finds Charlie and wordlessly leads her to the back. He has a key and quietly unlocks the door. Charlie enters and locks it again behind her. She hears the water running. She sits and waits.

* * *

Bass is toweling off his hair when he exits the shower. He has a second towel loosely wrapped around his waist. He stops short when he sees her. "Get out" he says, his voice low. "I don't want to talk to you."

"I'm not here to talk." She stands and walks toward him. Raising her arms she unfastens the halter top's tie at the back of her neck and the shirt falls to her waist. He watches in spite of every effort to look away. "I'm here to say goodbye."

He opens his mouth to say no, but he can't think because he's staring at her perfect tits and he remembers how they feel and how she moans when he sucks the nipples between his teeth.

"Goodbye?" he asks hoarsely.

"It started out as sex. Let's end it the same way." He watches as she comes closer. She looks as tired as he feels. She also looks determined. "I need this one more time, Bass. I need it. I need you…. Just once more."

"It's a bad idea." Bass says even as she reaches him, pressing hands flat on his naked chest. He feels her fingers and his cock hardens. He looks down at her breasts and as if reading his mind, she leans into him. Flesh presses against flesh and he lets out a ragged breath.

"Please?" she asks against his throat. Her breath is hot against his skin. He shudders. He doesn't speak. He leans down and kisses her. It is a kiss that is filled with disappointment and anger, longing and sadness. It is a kiss that says goodbye. He goes to push her away but she moves her mouth to his throat and sucks at his collar bone. He gives in.

"Damnit." He slams his mouth against hers. His hands move down and he yanks up her skirt. She's wearing nothing underneath it. She pulls away his towel and they pause, looking into each other's eyes. There is so much pain, so much guilt, so much grief in this gaze that they both look away. Eye contact hurts too much. "Turn around" he says gruffly. She does as he asks, and he reaches around her front – stroking her slick folds briefly to verify she's ready. She is. This is no time for foreplay. He walks her to the sink and pushes her against it. She leans forward and he pushes into her from behind. This is not playful. It is not soft and gentle. He slams into her over and over, holding onto her hips for leverage; he knows that she'll probably have bruises from this fucking. He doesn't care. She wanted him to say goodbye. This is his goodbye.

Charlie is so tight and being inside her never stops feeling amazing. She's been quiet other than the occasional grunt or moan as he pounds into her. She's pushing back against his every thrust and he can tell from the way her body is tensing that she's close. He is too. Even though he's angry he still wants her to get off first and he rides out her orgasm before pulling out and saying, "Finish me Charlie."

She drops to her knees and takes his cock in her mouth. She's working up and down his shaft. Bass pushes his fingers into her hair, tilting his head back so he isn't tempted to watch. If he looks at her too much he's going to break apart. He can't handle that. Not yet. He needs her to be far away when he unravels. Charlie makes quick work of his erection and in moments he is done. She stands and begins to fix her top. Bass turns away, finding his bag, he pulls on clothes quickly. He glances at her as she finishes pulling her skirt back in place. He can tell she wants to say something, but he just can't bear to hear whatever it is. "So goodbye then." He says turning his back to her. "You can leave now."

Charlie looks at him through a haze of tears. She puts her hand on the door knob and pauses to whisper, "Goodbye Bass. I'm so sorry."

He pretends he doesn't hear her crying as she leaves the room.

He pretends he isn't also crying as the door shuts behind her.

**Author's Note: Sorry for the not so happy chapter. Next one will fix that.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: This is the final chapter for Housesitter(s). It's a tad long, but I hope you enjoy it. Happy Ending alert (though I dip my toe into the angst pool from time to time, you'll find I only do happy endings. Real life is way too full of crap that makes me sad.) Please leave a comment it you are so inclined.**

_He can't sleep. He tosses and turns and prays for any rest at all, but it doesn't come. Instead of the darkness he craves, when he closes his eyes he sees only her. Charlie lives in his head now and he can't shake her from his every thought. He smells her and tastes her and feels her every time his eyes drift shut. He's never missed anyone as much as he misses her. He wants to go to her. He wants to forgive her, but he can't. He is a slave to his own anger. He stares at the ceiling, hoping for a reprieve from his demons, praying for sleep. Sleep does not come. At some point he'll give up and drink a bottle of whatever he can find, until darkness envelopes him like a glove and he passes out._

_She can't sleep. She hates even going to bed now. It seems like the biggest waste of time. She knows that all she can hope for is a few scattered hours of restless slumber. She is plagued by dreams of Bass, of his laugh and his crooked smile. She dreams of him fighting and she dreams about being on the back of his bike, holding him close. When she does sleep, she always wakes drenched in sweat with sheets twisted around her like a strait jacket, her heart racing, and tears streaming down her cheeks, missing him. Maybe she's losing her mind. She's returned to drinking heavily especially at night. Sometimes this helps. Sometimes it doesn't._

_Sleep is a fickle bitch._

Miles and Nora return from their honeymoon. Although they don't know about all that has gone on, they are arriving just three days after Charlie watched Bass fight. When they enter their kitchen, they begin to worry in earnest. The sink is filled with empty bottles – mostly whiskey but apparently no drink was off limits.

"Did she have a party?" Nora asks.

Miles shakes his head and points to an open box of pop tarts, "After Danny died she went into a bad depression. She drank whiskey by the bottle and ate pop tarts and nothing else. Something has taken her back to that."

"I'm going to look upstairs. You check this floor." Nora says, a worried look on her face.

He agrees and they split up. It is Nora who finds Charlie. She is in the spare bedroom, wrapped tightly in a bed sheet. She is awake, but staring blankly at the wall.

"Charlie?" Nora asks, trying to fend off panic. This is not a good sight. Charlie is a mess. Her hair is unwashed and her eyes are ringed with mascara smudges. She reeks of booze and sweat. She looks at Nora, but Nora isn't sure she actually sees her. Charlie is extremely drunk.

"She okay?" Miles is at the door.

Nora shrugs, "No idea. She's lit. She might have alcohol poisoning. Never saw anyone this drunk."

Miles makes his way over and sits on the bed next to Nora. He reaches out and strokes his niece's hair. She stirs slightly and smiles a little at him. "Miles." She whispers.

"She'll be fine. She's a Matheson. We can drink a lot. Charlie needs a shower and a big meal. You help her get cleaned up and I'll start some dinner." He squeezes Nora's shoulder and smiles at his bride. His gaze says he's sorry. She smiles back, letting him know its okay. Nora understands the importance of family.

* * *

In Philadelphia, Duncan Page has had just about as much as she can take of Monroe's bullshit. She gets it. He has had his heartbroken by some sorority girl who wanted to have his kid. Duncan is not a patient woman and thinks it's time he got out of his funk. He's useless at work and hasn't even been to the office since his first day back in the city. Instead he sits in his favorite dive bar, throwing back drinks until they won't serve him anymore. That's when he calls her for a ride. Every damn day.

Today she decides to beat him to it and just drives by on her way home from the office. He's in his usual spot, staring into his whiskey with a frown. Duncan plops down beside Bass and orders a vodka tonic. "You ready to go home?"

He doesn't look at her, "I didn't call you yet." He says quietly. He's not drunk, just trying to get there.

"You know you're being ridiculous. She's just a girl. I can find you a new girl. Just say the word."

"She's not just a girl Duncan." His voice has an edge. "There won't be anyone else. I'm done." His frown is deeper. He downs the last of his drink and motions the bartender over for another.

Duncan shakes her head, exasperated. She knows when the deck is stacked against her. It's time to call for reinforcements.

* * *

Miles has run to the local deli and returned with food for Charlie. The kitchen island is stacked with sandwiches, a big veggie tray, bags of chips, boxes of cookies and little plastic tubs of macaroni salad and potato salad. He isn't much for cooking or preparing food in general, so he's proud of the spread.

Nora comes down. She's frowning but looks a little hopeful. Charlie follows. Her eyes are still glassy, but now that she's showered, she looks and smells normal again. She smiles sadly at Miles and then at the food. "Hey Miles, are we having a party?"

"No kid. Just worried about you. Ya gotta eat something other than pop tarts." He holds his arms out to her and she walks to him, snuggling into his neck. He can feel the tears soaking into his shirt but she doesn't make a sound. "What's going on Charlie? Talk to us."

"I screwed up Miles. I found something really good and I screwed it up. He's never going to forgive me. I'm sorry." She grabs a napkin from the counter and dabs at her eyes. She grabs a sandwich and a bag of Doritos and heads for the stairs. "I'll be in my room."

"HER room?" Nora whispers, eyebrows raised. "She still has an apartment, right?"

"Yeah, that's not the most worrisome thing to me." Miles looks pissed.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Did you see her tee-shirt?"

"I guess I wasn't paying attention…" Nora trails off.

"She's wearing a USMC Boxing Championship tee shirt from 2008." He waits for Nora to make the connection. She doesn't. "Bass was the Marine Boxing champion that year. She's wearing his goddamn shirt. He's definitely the one she's all heartbroken about."

"Oh," Nora says, realization setting in. "What are you going to do?"

"Well, I'm gonna kill him, obviously." Miles says before taking an angry bite from his turkey on rye.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Nora knocks on the door to the spare room. She hears a muffled "Come in." and opens the door.

"How are you doing Charlie?" She asks, sitting next to her on the bed.

"The food was good. Didn't realize I was hungry." She's looking down, unable to meet Nora's gaze.

"Hey, tell me what happened. Please? You and Bass?" Nora reaches out and takes Charlie's hand. Charlie squeezes it and looks at Nora, her eyes are brimming with tears.

"I love him, and now I've lost him, and I don't think my life works unless he's in it." Her voice cracks and she's crying. Her narrow shoulders are shaking and Nora's heart goes out to her.

"Why do you think you lost him Charlie? What happened?"

"I lied to him I guess, not really a lie but he trusted me and he thinks I betrayed him. He's kind of right but God I can't believe he's gone. I miss him so much."

Nora pulls her into a hug, and says, "You need to let Miles know how you feel Charlie."

"No, I can't. I don't think he wants to hear about me and Bass."

Nora pushes Charlie back a little, so that she can look into the younger woman's eyes. "Charlie, he's packing. He's going to Philly. Said he's gonna kill Bass for hurting you. He needs to know how you feel."

The words aren't even out of her mouth and Charlie is out the door and running to the master bedroom, where Miles is putting things into a duffel bag. Nora follows.

"You can't hurt him." Charlie pleads. "If you touch him, I'll.. I'll.. I'll hurt YOU. I don't know how, but I will…" Her voice is scratchy. Her face is stained with tears. "He didn't do anything wrong except trust me, and I messed up. If you want to blame anyone, you have to blame me."

Miles pauses from packing, and stares at her. Slowly he walks to his niece, and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"What do you mean, you messed up?" his voice is kind. He wants to know. He's not going to hurt Bass. At least not until he has the full story. She takes a deep breath, and then she tells him.

She tells him everything.

"Jesus Charlie, Bass is messed up about kids. That was a stupid move…" he runs a hand through his hair. Miles clearly remembers Shelly and the baby. He remembers when Bass first found out about Connor. He remembers long conversations with his best friend about how Bass wished he'd had a chance to watch his kid grow up. "I'm still pissed at him for messing around with you in the first place, but…" he trails off looking at Charlie, seeing her grief. She really does love him.

"Please don't hurt him. He's been hurt enough by me."

Miles nods. "I won't hurt him. Go get some sleep. You look like shit, Kid."

Charlie gives him a wobbly smile before turning and leaving the room. Miles motions for Nora to come closer. He places a soft kiss on her lips. "I'm so fucking happy that we are normal." He says quietly against her mouth.

She laughs, "Yeah, normal."

"I'm also glad that I don't have to go anywhere, and can just stay here doing unspeakable things to my beautiful new wife." He grins at her and pulls her close.

She's reaching for his belt when they hear the doorbell ring.

Miles growls in frustration. "What the hell? Doesn't anyone remember newlyweds live here?"

"You get the door. I'm gonna check on Charlie real quick." Nora is laughing. Life with a Matheson is anything but normal.

* * *

Miles opens the door, and is surprised to see Jeremy standing there.

"Hey Baker, what do you want?"

"You sweetheart," Jeremy answers sarcastically. "We're leaving town. Go pack your bags."

"Uh, no. I just got back to town this morning. I'm not going anywhere."

"Duncan called." Jeremy's tone goes serious. "Bass is in trouble. She's called us in to help. Got tickets waiting for us at the airport, but we have to get going now."

"Well shit. I don't want to go with you. I want to go upstairs and fuck my new wife." Miles turns as if to walk away.

"Hey Miles."

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Charlie? She's not been to work in… well, a while. I think Pete's gonna fire her ass."

"Yes I've seen her. She's moved in with us evidently and is ten kinds of miserable right now. Pete is better off not having her around in her current state." Miles stares into space for a few moments, concern clearly etched in his expression.

Jeremy breaks through the silence, "So she and Bass are both all heartbroken or something? I didn't get a lot of details from Duncan. Why don't they just talk to each other?"

"It's a long story. I'll catch you up on the flight."

"So, you're going?" Jeremy cracks a big grin.

"Of course I'm going. Don't be a dick."

* * *

Nora goes through the entire house and clears it of alcohol. She makes a big pot of beef stew and bakes a loaf of bread. She takes a large bowl of the steaming soup and a big slab of bread on a tray to Charlie along with a big glass of ice tea.

Charlie eyes the tray warily, "It's summer Nora. Why the soup? I'm not sick."

Nora chuckles, "I don't care what season it is Charlie. This is comfort food. Eat it. Be comforted."

Charlie pokes at the stew a bit before hesitatingly taking a bite. Her eyes open wide in surprise, "Oh this is good."

"Of course it's good. That's the Clayton family beef stew. It doesn't get better than that." She turns to leave. "Here." Nora holds out two small pills. "After you've eaten, take theses. You need to sleep."

Charlie nods, her mouth full of beef and vegetables. Her heart is broken, but she sees a glimmer of hope in Miles and Nora. They are her family. They'll help her get through this.

* * *

On the plane, Miles explains all that had happened between Charlie and Bass. Jeremy is caught off guard by the whole birth control issue.

"I gotta say, it was so clear when I saw them together that he loves her and I thought she felt the same way. What was she thinking, pulling that shit?"

"Hold up Baker. You saw them together? You knew something was going on and didn't call me?"

Jeremy holds up a hand, "In my defense General, you were on your goddamned honeymoon. And like I said, they looked really happy." He shrugs. "I'm not sorry."

Miles signs. He knows Jeremy is right. "So what is our plan? Did Duncan fill you in?"

"Oh yeah," Jeremy chuckles, "She's staging a good old fashioned intervention. This will be all sorts of fun."

"If by all sorts of fun, you mean stepping into the seven layers of hell… then yeah." Miles shakes his head as the plane begins it's decent. "We're gonna have a great time."

* * *

Duncan is sitting behind a simple black desk. Her office is sparse and classy. She greets her guests with a smirk, "Hello boys."

"Duncan, you are as sexy as ever, how did I ever keep my hands off you?" Jeremy gushes before pulling her up and into a warm hug.

"You were probably too worried she'd chew them off if you tried," Miles mutters with a grin. "How's Bass doing?"

Duncan hugs Miles before shaking her head. "Not good guys. He's a mess. He won't eat. I don't think he's sleeping. He's sure as hell not working. Hasn't even been in the office since he got back. Just sits in that damn hellhole of a bar wallowing. It's pathetic."

"Has he said anything?"

"He mumbles a lot. Says he misses her. Says he wishes she hadn't lied to him. Says he misses her. Says he can't live without her. Says he misses her. Says he can't ever forgive her. You get the idea."

"So what's the plan for this intervention of yours?" Miles asks.

Duncan grins at her old friends – a sparkle of mischief dancing in her eyes. "Allright fellas, here's what we're gonna do…"

* * *

Bass is buzzing pretty hard, but he's not drunk yet. He'll get there soon enough. For now, he's just sipping his whiskey and listening to some crap song that's playing. Music today is ridiculous. He'll get up and put some money in the juke box soon. He's in the mood for Zeppelin or maybe some Janis. His mind wanders to Charlie, as it often does. His lips turn into a faint smile as he remembers one afternoon when they were lying in bed talking after a particularly acrobatic fuck fest. The topic of music had come up and Charlie mentioned loving Janis Joplin. Without warning, she began to sing Bobby McGee and he couldn't help but grin at her because (even though she was an awful singer – terrible really) she sang with gusto. Charlie did everything with gusto. Bass' small smile fades again and he motions the barkeep to bring him more.

* * *

Charlie knows Miles has been called out of town for an emergency. Since Miles had promised not to hurt Bass, it doesn't occur to her that he might be headed to Philly after all. She's wrapped up in her own thoughts anyway.

Charlie bears her soul to Nora. They talk a lot. Well, mostly Charlie talks. Nora is a good listener and a good friend. Nora is getting Charlie to eat, and slowly she's looking better – more like herself.

Charlie didn't even want to leave her room at first. Eventually Nora convinces her that they need some fresh air. Charlie agrees because she's had an idea. There is something she needs to do, and she wants Nora to go with her. Nora doesn't ask a lot of questions. She follows Charlie to a small tattoo parlor near the University of Chicago.

It's a weekday afternoon, so the place is not crowded. Near one wall a woman with neon green hair and a spike through her chin is piercing the tongue of a college age guy. The green haired lady sees them enter and smiles, "Hey Charlie! You looking for Kurt? He'll be back up in a few minutes."

"Sounds good Z. Thanks."

"You come here often?" Nora asks, surprised.

"Well, I had some tattoos done here. They were pretty detailed. I came back several times because they took a while. We got to be friends." Charlie is scanning a wall on which are displayed hundreds of images.

A door at the back opens and a man emerges. He sees Charlie and smiles. Kurt is in his forties. He is tall and slender with long black hair and a goatee. His arms are covered completely with intricate designs. He walks over to Charlie and gives her a friendly hug. "You know I'm always glad to see you but I'm hoping you have a happy reason for coming in this time."

Charlie gives him a sad smile. "Well nobody died, but my heart is broken." She's trying to sound brave, as if it's a joke, but there are tears in her voice. "I need to document it I guess."

He nods. "You don't have to tell me. I know exactly what you mean." He pats her back and leads her to the wall of images. "Do you know what you want?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do."

* * *

Bass is drunk now. Not so far gone that they've cut him off. That will come later. The crowd is starting to build. There are a few people on the dance floor and a handful of tables have filled. A young girl with long hair walks in and for just a moment Bass thinks it's Charlie. His heart lurches in his chest and he stands, but then he sees that it's not Charlie and he sits back down heavily. He stares into his drink. He's in trouble. He knows this. He doesn't know how to get out.

He almost spills his drink when he is startled out of his reverie by a military style yell of "Attention!"

"What the fuck?" Bass asks as he looks up at Jeremy Baker who is grinning like the cat that ate the canary. "Why are you here?"

"We heard you could use some cheering up, maybe some perspective. So we hopped on a damn plane to give you some."

"We?" Bass asks warily.

"Of course Bass. The band is getting back together. Miles just had to park the car. Duncan is with him."

"Ah hell. You brought Miles?" Bass runs a hand through his hair nervously. "He probably knows about Charlie. He's going to kill me."

"I think it's safe to say at this point, every-damn-body knows about Charlie and you." Jeremy waves the bartender over and orders a Scotch. "Miles was pissed at first but Charlie talked him down. Told him she'd kill him if he touched you."

"Yeah?" Bass feels a tug at his heart, "She said that?"

"Miles said she was a little scary."

And then Miles and Duncan are there. The four move to a table and sit quietly while the new arrivals order drinks.

"So, you've been fucking my niece?" Miles asks deadpan.

Bass won't look up. He doesn't answer. He doesn't have to. They all know.

"That was a real dick move, Brother. She's really special to me and you've broke her damn heart."

Bass looks up at this, "Hey wait Miles, there's two hearts in this story and mine didn't come out in one piece either. I'm sorry she's hurting, but she lied to me. I can't just pretend that didn't happen."

"So talk to her about it. Maybe she'll apologize." Duncan pipes in.

"Some things can't be fixed with an apology. You don't understand."

"Yeah we do Bass." Miles says, "Charlie told me the whole damn story. I told her she was a fucking idiot for yanking your chain when it came to kids. She is as sorry as sorry can be. She wants you back for some damn reason." Miles clearly can't figure out what that reason might be.

"Did she send you here?" Bass asks.

"No. "Jeremy says with a grin. "Charlie has no idea we're here. We came because Duncan felt you needed an intervention."

Bass looks startled, "An intervention? You have got to be kidding me." He pushes at the table and stands as if he's going to leave.

"I'm your ride home idiot," Duncan says with a smirk, "Sit your ass down." He does as he's told. The truth is Duncan always did call the shots in their little foursome. "Here's how this is going to work. We are going to take turns telling you about some shit that you will wish we don't remember, but which we do. Then you're going to think on the things we tell you and realize you're being a big jackass."

Bass stares at each in turn, and sighs. He knows when he's been beat. "Bring it." He says quietly, sitting back to listen, arms crossed.

Miles starts, ""Do you remember that time you fucked my girlfriend while I was passed out in the next room? Do you remember how I forgave you for that shit?"

Jeremy pushes on, "How about when that punk Strausser beat you to a pulp and you didn't think you could face everyone so you tried to go AWOL and we had to find your sorry ass and lie for you and get you back in time to avoid the brig?"

Duncan smiles sweetly, "How about that car you stole just after basic training? I had to spend some not so fun quality time with the owner of that car while Miles and Jeremy tracked you down and brought it back. The guy never knew it was missing. I never got pissed at you about that. I suppose I should have..."

Miles continues, "Do you remember buying clean urine from a guy that worked at the 7/11 because you'd been doing coke all weekend and Duncan convinced you a drug test was scheduled at base for the next day? You carried it around in a Mountain Dew bottle if I remember correctly."

"Or how about that time in Fallujah when you…" Jeremy stops when Bass holds his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, I get it. I screwed up a lot. What's your point?"

Miles leans closer to Bass, "The point is that people do stupid stuff when they're young. They do stupid stuff, and the people who love them forgive them for it. They do it not because the person deserves forgiveness, but because not forgiving them might mean losing them forever."

Bass' eyes brim with tears. "So, you're saying I need to forgive her."

"Well, yeah." Jeremy says. "That's sort of why we're here."

"I don't know if I can. I want to…" Bass is at a loss.

"Do you love her?" Miles asks quietly.

Bass takes a deep breath, slowly exhaling. "Yeah, I love her so much." His voice cracks. "I miss her."

"Thank God." Miles says smiling. "Now let's get you back to Chicago so you can work this shit out."

"Right now? You want me to go to her right now?"

"Listen," Miles says, "Either you love her or you don't. If you do love her, you've got to put this shit behind you. She'll learn from this. She's suffering right now. For some reason she's fallen for you and nothing we say is going to change her mind. But this crazy heartbroken shit has got to end. So yeah Bass, right now."

"Aren't you mad at me for all this?" Bass looks at Miles. "for getting involved with Charlie?"

Miles frowns, "I'm not thrilled about it but I get it. Your heart loves who it loves." He puts a hand on Bass' shoulder, "What do ya say, we go see if she's missing you as much as you're missing her."

Bass looks surprised and nervous all at once. "I've got to go get my stuff."

Duncan responds, "I took the liberty. You have a bag packed. It's in the car."

"What's the hurry? Can I take a shower?"

"The hurry is I'm a newlywed Bass. I want to be at home alone with my naked wife. I don't want my friends or family to be anywhere near us. The sooner I can get Charlie out of my spare room the better."

"She's still staying there?" Bass heart is beating faster. Just knowing that maybe they can work something out is like a gift.

"She won't leave that room you guys stayed in. It's weird and annoying and I want it to stop." Miles sighs.

Bass looks around the table at his oldest friends, and smiles. "Okay guys, let's go."

They pay and walk out, Duncan trailing behind Bass, "Change of plans." She says, wrinkling her nose. "We are going to let you take that shower."

* * *

An hour later Duncan drops her three oldest friends at the airport. She stops Bass as he's getting ready to exit. "I want to buy you out Bass. I want to run the firm myself. You should think about it and maybe if this stuff with Charlie works out you can relocate there, and set up shop near your kid and your lady?"

He starts to say something, but she stops him. "Just think about it. Okay?"

He nods, gives her a hug and heads into the terminal.

* * *

Knowing that he's going to see Charlie calms Bass and he sleeps on the short flight to Chicago. Once they land Bass is suddenly determined to find something in one of the little airport stores. He doesn't tell them what it is until he comes out of the third airport gift shop he's tried, carrying a bag and grinning like a little kid.

Bass pulls a blue tee-shirt from the bag. He yanks off the shirt he had been wearing and pulls on the new one. The front is plain. He turns around and they see the back, which is emblazoned with the Chicago Cubs logo.

Miles raises an eyebrow, "But you hate the Cubs."

"True," Bass grins, "but Charlie loves them, and I love her.

Miles and Jeremy share an amused look. Maybe this will work out after all.

* * *

Dusk is setting over Chicago. Charlie is staring out the window of the spare room where she and Bass had made so many memories. Her bags are packed. She's still devastated by everything that has happened but she knows she can't stay here forever. Miles and Nora need some space, and her cab will be waiting.

She hears the door open, and says, "Sorry Nora, I was just enjoying the view one more time before I go."

"Where are you going?" Charlie whirls when she hears Bass' voice.

"What are you doing here?" her eyes are wide.

"I came for you. I came to say I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry. I was such an idiot."

"We were both idiots."

"I'm not pregnant."

"I don't even care. If you want to have kids, we'll have kids. I'll be the oldest fucking Dad at the playground, but if that's what you want I'm in."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I love you so much, I can't figure out any way that my life works without you in it."

Charlie feels the tears streaming down her face, but she doesn't care. "I love you too. I'm not good at saying those words because every time I tell someone I love them they disappear."

"I'm not going anywhere."

The space between them shrinks to nothing and their lips meet. This kiss is tender and forgiving. It is everything their last coupling was not. Her hands go to his nape. His to her lower back, where he gently pulls her close, deepening the kiss.

"Ouch." She moans.

He pulls back quickly, concerned, " What's wrong?"

She hesitates, and then begins to unsnap her jeans. His eyebrows shoot up and he smiles, "Charlie I really want to do that, but everyone is downstairs waiting for us."

She laughs and shakes her head. Charlie pulls at the hem of her shirt and carefully slides the jeans down enough for him to see the large white bandage just above the orchid tattoos on her hipbone.

"You got a new tat?" he asks, recognizing the bandage for what it is.

"Yeah," Carefully she removes the tape. The image underneath is wet from the ointment Kurt had given her, but the design and color are amazing. Bass falls to his knees to look at it. Hovering over the three orchids – the ones that represented the people she had loved and lost, is a plump bluebird with wings outstretched. "It's the bluebird of happiness. I picked it to remind me that I can survive loss in life as long as I focus on the good stuff that I still have."

Bass is impressed by the detail that this tattoo has. The colors are vibrant, and greatly complement the flowers below. The bird itself is lifelike and stunningly beautiful. He takes a sharp intake of breath when he sees the smaller details. "The bird is…" he trails off staring. On the inside of the bird's left wing is a black circle around the letter M. It's open at the bottom just like the tattoo that is on his left arm. On the bird's side is a long series of hash marks. Bass feels the tears forming. "The bird is me?"

"You are my happiness Bass. You covered up all my pain. When you came in here, you asked where I was going." She pulls him up to stand in front of her and wipes a tear from his cheek. "I was going to Philly. I was going to find you and make you see that this is worth fighting for."

He presses his forehead to hers, "I'm so sorry I wasted time away from you."

"Me too." She reaches up and strokes the stubble on his chin. "I missed you so much. I couldn't concentrate. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't even watch baseball."

Bass steps back and smiles, "I almost forgot. I didn't get a tattoo but I did get something to show you how much I care."

"What is it?" she asks with a chuckle.

He flips around showing her the giant Cubs symbol on the back of his shirt and she throws her head back with laughter. "So you're a Cubs fan now?" She moves close again and nuzzles against his neck.

"Well, no…. but I will wear this whenever we go to a ball game and I won't say anything bad about drinking Old Style or eating Chicago Dogs."

"How often will I get to see you?" she's frowning slightly. The distance between their homes is still an issue.

"I called Duncan right before we pulled up in front of Miles' house. She's offered to buy me out and I've accepted. It will take a few months to get things settled there and started here, but Chicago needs security too. Connor might even be interested in working with me. It will be good."

Charlie is beaming at him. "God, I love you."

"I love you too." He strokes her hair and kisses her lightly. "I want to show you just how much I love you and I will. But right now, I just want to sleep. Will you sleep with me Charlie?"

"Hell yeah."

And with that, they curl up in the bed that has become so familiar to them both and they fall into a restful sleep, cradled in each other's arms.

* * *

After waiting a while, Jeremy leaves. Clearly the lovebirds have made up and forgotten anyone else is around. "Call me if you need anything Matheson. I've got to get home to my wife."

Miles nods and the two old friends embrace. "Good to see you Baker. Come by more often."

After the door shuts behind Jeremy, Miles and Nora head to bed. They peek in the spare room since the door stands open. Bass and Charlie are wrapped in each other's arms, sleeping peacefully.

"Never would have believed it, but this is going to be okay, I think." Miles says.

"I think they're good together." Nora agrees

"And they both need a good night's sleep more than just about anything."

Nora smiles sexily at her husband, "How about you, Miles? Do you need sleep?"

Miles picks her up and carries her down the hall. As they cross the threshold into their bedroom, he kicks the door shut behind them.

"Nora, the very last thing I need tonight, is sleep." Miles grins broadly at his wife, "Let's get naked!"

***END***

**Author's Note: This was a really fun chapter to write. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I really enjoyed bringing Jeremy, Nora and Duncan back from 'the dead' for this story. They were all great characters.**


End file.
